Every Breath You Take
by Buiu1987
Summary: Após a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki sentia que estava mais perto de seu sonho: se tornar o Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha. Mas ele ainda tinha uma última missão, e isto envolverá uma certa loira que ocupa atualmente o cargo. Tudo isso no embalo das bandas The Police, Pearl Jam, U2, Foo Fighters entre outras...
1. Recomeço

Acabada a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, três ninjas de Konoha estavam deitados na grama visivelmente cansados. O esforço para trazer a paz custou muito chakra deles e muitas perdas. A chuva começava a cair naquele local e os três sentiam-se como se um peso de 10 toneladas saíssem de seus ombros. Lá estavam os pupilos de Kakashi Hatake e de cada um dos sennins lendários: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha. Os três contemplavam as gotas caírem sobre seus corpos feridos.

Naruto: Pois é, conseguimos.

Sakura: Quem diria que, depois de tudo isso, estaríamos aqui, conversando um com o outro.

Sasuke: Devo admitir que somos imbatíveis juntos. Como uma corda de três nós.

Naruto: Nem me fale. A combinação do meu Rasengan com o seu Chidori foi bem eficaz.

Sasuke: Naruto, ninguém iria acreditar que esta foi a primeira vez que usamos esta tática.

Enquanto isto, no prédio do fogo, Tsunade Senju, a Quinta Hokage, rejuvenescida por um jutsu aplicado por Sakuya, uma kunoichi da Vila da Chuva (ou Kirigakure, se preferirem), estava sentada em sua cadeira, com as mãos em seu rosto lamentando a morte de Jiraiya e o fato de, mais uma vez, náo ter feito nada para impedir seu sacrifício. Em seu coração, ela queria ter partido junto com ele. Se fosse possível, ela queria estar no lugar dele, tendo seu corpo sendo levado para a cova. Uma semana depois, Tsunade estava em seu escritório visivelmente abatida. Assim que chegava no trabalho, já não via a hora de voltar para casa, se é que aquela bagunça pode ser chamada de casa. Como sua fiel escudeira, Shizune tentava encher a bola da amiga, mas sabia que seria difícil. Os únicos momentos que traziam um pouco de alegria e faziam com que a Quinta Hokage sorrisse um pouco era quando Naruto estava naquela sala. Eles sempre almoçavam juntos nas segundas, quartas e sextas. Também na sexta, eles treinavam até o pôr-do-sol, pois era quando Tsunade saía mais cedo do trabalho. Mas nem isto a animava nestes últimos tempos. Ela havia aumentado o seu vício por sakê e por apostas, sendo que ela perdia quase todas. Isto a consumia e ela não via fim nestas trevas. Até que, em uma bela sexta-feira, Naruto entrou na floricultura da família Yamanaka e encontrou-se com Ino.

Naruto: Boa tarde Ino.

Ino: Boa tarde Naruto.

Naruto: Me vê umas rosas, é que eu quero ver se a Vovó Tsunade fica mais feliz- disse, com sua marca característica: mão direita na nuca e o sorriso de olhos fechados.

Ino: Você tem ficado muito íntimo da Hokage. Estão até falando que você é o único que arranca um sorriso daquela armadura de ferro- respondeu a Yamanaka, montando um buquê de flores.

Naruto: Obrigado Ino- agradeceu o Uzumaki, pagando o buquê.

Ino: Não tem por onde, Naruto.

O buquê havia saído um pouco mais caro do que o planejado, mas Naruto conseguiu pagá-lo. Se aproximara das quatro horas da tarde, momento em que ambos marcavam um treino para que o portador da Kyuubi pudesse ficar ainda mais forte do que está para que ele pudesse se tornar o novo hokage. Ao chegar no local, ele encontra-se com Shizune, que andava preocupada com sua mestra.

Naruto: Boa tarde Shizune- disse ele, sorridente.

Shizune: Boa tarde Naruto, a Tsunade está em seu escritório terminando de ver alguns relatórios. E para quem são essas flores?- indagou a morena.

Naruto: São para a Vovó Tsunade. Queria muito que ela ficasse contente.

Ao subir as escadas, Naruto observa que a porta está entreaberta, como se alguém estivesse esperando por ele. Já a loira que está dentro da sala estava cabisbaixa, sentindo como se sua tristeza nunca tivesse fim. Era como se ela não estivesse naquele lugar e seu coração apenas batesse mecanicamente para manter seu corpo vivo. Ela havia se tornado alcoólatra, viciada em jogos de azar e, ainda por cima, depressiva. Porém algo a surpreende. É como se seu corpo fosse impregnado por uma energia e vitalidade impar. Ela começou a se sentir mais leve e seu coração começou a bater mais aceleradamente. É como se a vida começasse a lhe sorrir. Quando ela se deu por si, viu que Naruto estava beijando sua testa, gesto que ela fazia em quem ela gostava profundamente. Tal ato a assustou de tal forma que quase a fez cair da cadeira.

Tsunade: Quem foi que te deu liberdade para isto, moleque?- esbravejou Tsunade, quase englindo vivo o pobre loiro.

Naruto: É que eu só queria te ver feliz, vovó?- respondia-lhe, bastante enrubescido.

Tsunade: VOVÓ É O TEU PASSADO, SEU PENTELHO- retrucou até perceber que o mesmo estava com as duas mãos para trás- O que está escondendo? Será que é um buquê?- Observando que haviam caído algumas pétalas.- Aposto que são para a Sakura ou para a Hinata- suspeitou, mal sabendo das reais intenções do jovem.

Naruto: Negativo, este buquê aqui é exclusivo para você.- Respondeu-a sorridente.

Tsunade: Pr-pra mim?- surpreendeu-se com o gesto do rapaz, pois ninguém a tratava como uma mulher, apenas respeitava a Godaime superficialmente.- Brigada, mas não precisava se preocupar comigo.

Naruto: Na verdade, você é a única que não me olha como um panaca qualquer. Eu quero e tornar um Hokage e quero que você esteja bem viva até lá.

Tsunade estava paralisada. Até aquele momento, ela via Naruto como se fosse a mãe que Kushina não pode ser, ou talvez até avó dele, pois o mesmo a tratava carinhosamente como Vovó Tsunade. O que não seria plausível, pois agora ela está com a mesma aparência de quem tem 21 anos, mesma idade do Jinchuuriki. Após ele sair da sala, a Godaime chama sua assistente para uma conversa que ela nunca tivera com ninguém, uma conversa de mulher para mulher.

Tsunade: Shizune.

Shizune: Sim, senhora.

Tsunade: Primeiro, senhora é a senhora sua mãe- apontando o dedo indicador enriste para Shizune- Segundo, coloque as folores que o Naruto me mandou em um jarro com água pois não quero que elas murchem. Sei que ele deve ter pago uma nota com este presente e não quero magoá-lo.

Shizune: Tudo bem, amiga- respondeu.

Tsunade: Nossa, ele é tão fofo...- disse enquanto olha para o buquê que Shizune coloca em um vaso perto dela, apoiando a cabeça sobre sua mão direita.

Shizune: acho que você está apaixonada por ele- indagou

Tsunade: Apaixonada, eu?- tentou disfarçar a Godaime, mesmo sendo péssima atriz- Tá, tudo bem que ele é um homem alto, inteligente, educado, forte, bonito... Mas eu, apaixonada pelo Naruto? Nem morta.

Shizune: Exatamente. É por isso que eu acho que você deveria escutar mais o seu coração. Sair à caça, deixar seu instinto selvagem te guiar. Anda, o que você está esperando?

Tsunade: Eu não sei. Ele sempre disse que queria a Sakura, mas não descartava a Hinata. Será que eu tenho chances?

Shizune: Bem, não custa nada tentar. O mínimo que você pode receber é um não. Mas vai lá, arrisque-se. Vai sem medo de ser feliz, mulher. Afinal de contas, você não tem nada a perder.

Tsunade: Então está decidido. Amanhã eu vou almoçar na casa dele e, se for para ser, que seja.

Shizune: Assim que se fala, mulher.

Tsunade: É isto aí.- estufando os pulmões para ganhar confiança- Naruto gatinho, não precisa se preocupar com nada. Não enquanto eu estiver perto de você.

À noite, naquele mesmo dia, Tsunade estava quieta em seu quarto trajando uma blusa branca e um minishort azul bebê, que ressaltava suas belas curvas. A Godaime olhava para o teto e ficou pensando em Jiraiya e em seu último encontro.

FLASHBACK ON

Jiraiya estava na sala da Hokage preocupado com o ataque de Pain à Vila Oculta da Folha. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas estava na dúvida de que aquele era o seu último encontro com ele em vida. Ele, por sua vez, tinha a total convicção de que esta seria sua última conversa com a Godaime.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, se algo me acontecer, se este for o nosso último encontro, a última vez que nós conversarmos, deixo o Naruto em suas mãos.

Tsunade: Como assim, Jiraiya?- Dizia a bela loira, fazendo cara de espanto-

Jiraiya: Quero que seja mais do que uma mãe ou uma parente próxima dele. Seja a mulher da vida dele. Cuide-o como uma esposa cuida do amado.- Respondia-lhe, olhando no horizonte.

Tsunade: Cê tá maluco? Ele é como se fosse um filho, um neto para mim. Além do mais, Kushina, que foi uma de minhas alunas, me mataria se soubesse de uma coisa dessas- retrucava ela, cruzando os braços com cara emburrada.

FLASHBACK OFF

Ao se lembrar deste último encontro, uma lágrima rolou do rosto da bela sennin. De repente, a figura de um jovem jounin lhe veio à figura. Ela o imaginou de uma forma que nunca havia pensado, principalmente agora, depois daquele jutsu de rejuvenescimento. Do nada, ela começava a cantarolar uma música que Dan, seu único namorado, cantava para ela sempre que ambos estavam juntos. A música era " _Every Breath You Take_ ", da banda The Police.

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

(A cada vez que você respira  
A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada laço que você quebra  
A cada passo que você dá  
Estarei te observando)

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

(Todos os dias  
Toda palavra que disser  
Todo o jogo que você jogar  
Toda noite que você ficar  
Estarei te observando)

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

(Oh, você não pode ver?  
Você pertence a mim  
Como meu pobre coração dói  
Com cada passo que você dá)

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

(A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada promessa quebrada  
A cada sorriso falso  
A cada reclamação sua  
Estarei te obsrvando)

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please

(Desde que você se foi eu estive perdido sem um caminho  
Eu sonho e só posso ver o seu rosto  
Eu olho ao redor mas é você quem eu não posso substituir  
Eu sinto frio e espero por seu abraço  
Eu continuo chorando baby, baby, por favor)

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

(A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada promessa quebrada  
A cada sorriso falso  
A cada reclamação sua  
Estarei te obsrvando)

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

(A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada passo que você dá  
Eu estarei observando você)

De alguma forma, em um outro ponto de Konoha, um certo ninja loiro também fazia a mesma coisa. E, por incrível que pareça, ele cantava a mesma música e pensava em somente fazer sua "vovó" feliz. Isto ainda dará muito pano pra manga. Quem sabe o que estes dois corações irão fazer quando se encontrarem?


	2. Fluxo Constante

Já se passava das nove e meia da manhã daquele sábado. Naruto havia dormido bem. Era como se o sol invadisse sua janela e recarregasse suas baterias. Ele logo se levanta, faz suas necessidades matinais e logo parte para fazer uma faxina em sua casa. O loiro está trajando uma camisa branca com uma calça de moleton preta. Ele retira as coisas do lugar para que possa facilitar sua faxina. Para tornar as coisas mais animadas, ele liga o seu rádio e coloca um MP3 contendo algumas músicas que ele curtia. A primeira delas era "Even Flow", da banda Pearl Jam. Enquanto ele passava o esfregão pela casa, ele ia cantarolando alguns versos da música junto com o CD.

Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again  
Oh, Feelin' maybe he'll see a little better. Set a days, ooh yeah  
Oh, hand out, faces that he sees time again. Ain't that familiar, oh yeah  
Oh, dark grin, he can't help when he's happy looks insane, oh yeah

(Congelando... descansando sua cabeça em um travesseiro feito de concreto, talvez  
Sentindo... talvez ele verá dias um pouco melhores. Prepare os dias, oh yeah  
Esmola... rostos que ele vê repetidamente. Isso não é familiar?  
Sorriso escuro... ele não consegue evitar quando está feliz parece louco)

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away  
Someday yet, he'll begin his life again  
Life again, life again

(Fluxo constante, os pensamentos chegam como borboletas  
Ele não sabe, então os afugenta  
Ainda algum dia ele começará sua vida novamente  
Sua vida novamente, vida novamente)

Kneelin', looking through the paper though he doesn't know to read, ooh yeah  
Oh, prayin', out to something that has never showed him anything  
Oh, feelin', understands the weather of the winters on its way  
Oh, ceilings few and far between all illegal halls of shame, yeah

(Ajoelhando-se... olhando o papel apesar de não saber ler, oh yeah  
Rezando... para algo que nunca mostrou nada a ele  
Sentindo... entende o clima dos invernos a sua maneira  
Tetos... pouco e longe entre todos os saguões ilegais da vergona, yeah)

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away  
Someday yet, he'll begin his life again  
Oh, whispering hands, gently lead him away  
him away, him away...

(Fluxo constante, os pensamentos chegam como borboletas  
Ele não sabe, então os afugenta  
Ainda algum dia ele começará sua vida novamente  
Mãos sussurrantes, conduzem-no suavemente pra longe  
Pra longe, pra longe...)

De repente, ele ouve alguém bater na porta. Como o volume não estava tão alto, pensou ele, achou que fosse algum cobrador entregando alguma conta. Porém, ele não contava com uma visita surpresa. Ele vai abrir a porta e encontra com uma alegre e jovial Tsunade. A Godaime estava vestida com uma camisa azul bebê e uma calça de moletom cinza, calçando um tênis esportivo branco com detalhes rosa. De alguma forma, ela estava corada. Era como se aquela mulher, uma das ninjas mais lendárias e emblemáticas de todo o mundo shinobi estava sendo apenas uma garota de apenas 21 anos querendo ser a mulher da vida daquele ninja. Ela estava com algumas sacolas pois o ajudaria no almoço daquele dia. Não era muita coisa, mas o suficiente para alimentar bem a duas pessoas. Sem entender nada, o portador da Kyuubi abriu a porta educadamente.

Naruto: Vovó Tsunade, seja bem-vinda.

Tsunade: Garoto, se eu não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas, eu amassaria tudo isso que você chama de cara- respondeu a Godaime, com uma veia saltando próximo à sobrancelha esquerda.

Naruto: Mas o que você faz por aqui então?

Tsunade: Ah, me deu uma vontade de ver se estava tudo bem contigo. Acho que desde a morte de Jiraiya, tenho estado cada vez mais ligada a você.

Naruto: Ele foi um bom homem. Praticamente, é como se fosse um pai ou um tio bem próximo de mim- disse o loiro, com seu gesto típico- Mas o que você te nestas sacolas?

Tsunade: Ah, isto aqui? Foi só umas coisas que eu comprei para o almoço. E estava pensando em almoçar... contigo hoje. Claro, se não for nenhum incômodo...- Dizia uma Hokage mais encabulada que o habitual.

Naruto: Ah, por mim, tudo bem.- respondia-lhe, como se dissesse-lhe "na falta de tu, vai tu mesma".- Só tome cuidado com o chão molha...- Tentou advertir antes de um acidente até, de certo ponto, engraçado.

Sem querer, a loira acabou escorregando e acabou batendo a cabeça no loiro, caindo por cima dele. Ao se dar conta, seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de se encontrarem. O coração da bela queria logo dar um beijo cinematográfico nele, no heroi de Konohagakure, em seu heroi particular. Mas não seria daquele jeito, nem naquele momento. Logo, ela tratou de levantá-lo e percebeu que estava sem as sacolas. De alguma forma, ele havia criado um clone que não deixou as sacolas de comida caírem no chão. O clone foi desfeito assim que ele colocou as compras em cima da mesa. As horas iam passando e eles se divertindo rindo dealguns momentos engraçados, quando Choji se engasgou com uma batatinha ou quando o Kakashi ficou fazendo chifrinhos na cabeça de Naruto no dia da formatura Chunnin. Ela se sentia especial. Aquela tarde havia sido mágica. Ambos se divertiam como nunca enquanto não perceberam as horas passarem. De repente, ambos só repararam que estava de noite e, antes da bela loira sair daquela casa, uma chuva torrencial caiu naquele momento, impedindo-a de sair naquele momento. Seguido a isto, um inesperado blecaute acabou tornando as coisas um pouco mais incômodas. Naruto aproveitou para acender algumas velas e iluminar o ambiente enquanto Tsunade se sentava no sofá.

Tsunade: Acho que terei que ficar aqui por mais tempo que eu imaginava- disse a loira, que estava com os braços cruzados, se debatendo de frio.

Naruto: Não se preocupe com isto, irei te deixar aquecida- respondeu-lhe o loiro.

Ela o olhava subindo as escadas para trazer alguns cobertores para esquentá-la. Ela esperava que a chuva fosse embora para que ela pudesse voltar para casa. Porém parte dela queria que a chuva continuasse para que ela pudesse ficar mais tempo ao lado de seu homem. Ela já não o via mais como um simples ninja fiel à sua Godaime Hokage. Ela somente o via como o homem com quem ela poderia se realizar como mulher: casar, ter filhos e construir uma linda história juntos. Mas como contar a ele que ela o ama? Ele não dava a abertura necessária. Apesar da proximidade, ele nunca falava sobre assuntos mais particulares como relacionamentos afetivos com ela. Mal sabia ela que o mesmo já havia tido alguns sonhos lindos com sua musa inspiradora, que estava justamente naquela sala.


	3. Em Nome do Amor

Já se passava das oito horas e meia da noite. A chuva com o blecaute acabaram fazendo com que a estada de Tsunade na casa de Naruto fosse mais longa que o esperado. Após trazer os cobertores, o loiro logo cobriu a bela e tratou-a de aquecê-la, aproveitando para abraçá-la de forma singela e confortável. Instintivamente, a Hokage inclinou sua cabeça e a pousou sobre o ombro do Jinchuuriki. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a adormecer levemente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era como se a Godaime estivesse num buraco e uma mão a puxasse para a superfície. E esta mão fosse a do hospedeiro da raposa de nove caudas. Enquanto isto, o jounin não sabia o que fazer. Ele velava o seu sono enquanto sua face se ruborizava cada vez mais. Logo ele se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com seu mestre Jiraiya, antes mesmo dele morrer (inclusive, fora logo após a conversa do mesmo com Tsunade).

FLASHBACK ON

Após ter conversado com Tsunade, Jiraiya estava preocupado. Ele sabia que esta seria a última vez que veria seu pupilo com vida e ele teria um último pedido para o loiro de olhos azuis. (Observação: esta conversa ocorreu depois do Jiraiya ter falado com Tsunade. Será que esse Ero-sennin está atacando de cupido? kkkkk)

Jiraiya: Naruto, quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Naruto: Tudo bem, Ero-sennin.

Jiraiya: Se eu não estiver mais neste mundo, sua missão é fazer com que Tsunade seja a mulher mais feliz de todo o País do Fogo.

Naruto: Como assim?- indagou o loiro

Jiraiya: Quero que você seja a base de sustentação para a vida dela. Tudo o que ela precisar, tudo que ela desejar, quero que você esteja lá para que ela possa sorrir. Não quero que você faça isto apenas para galanteá-la ou levá-la para a cama. Quero que seja o homem da vida dela- respondeu-lhe um consternado sennin, fitando os olhos azuis de Naruto, que lhe fazia uma cara apreensiva.

Naruto: Deixa disto, mestre. Ela é como se fosse uma mamãe, uma vovó para mim- retrucou, antes de perceber que seu mestre estava falando sério- E como será que eu terei a certeza de que estou no caminho certo?

Jiraiya: Seu coração o guiará para o dela. Então, no momento certo, quando ela sentir-se totalmente protegida ao seu lado, então saberá que está no caminho certo.

FLASHBACK OFF

O blecaute continua. Agora é a vez de Naruto cochilar e Tsunade acordar. Ela se sentia feliz, se sentia protegida, não só pelo frio, mas porque ela sabia que podia contar com ele. A bela Hokage tinha a certeza de que seu coração estava nas mãos certas. Não havia espaço para dúvidas. Naruto inclinou sua cabeça para o lado onde a cabeça de Tsunade estava. Aos poucos, ela cantarola a música "Pride (In the Name of Love)", da banda U2. Esta era a música que Dan e Jiraiya cantavam para ela.

One man come in the name of love  
One man come and go  
One man come, he to justify  
One man to overthrow

(Um homem veio em nome do amor  
Um homem veio e se foi  
Um homem veio para se justificar  
Um home veio para subverter)

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love

(Em nome do amor  
O que mais em nome do amor  
Em nome do amor  
O que mais em nome do amor)

Naruto desperta e percebe que um belo par de olhos cor de mel está fitando os seus olhos azuis. Tsunade está corada e sorri de orelha a orelha, cantarolando para ele. O loiro beija a sua testa e percebe que ele também a ama. É como se um completasse o outro. Seus corações batiam num só ritmo e aquela canção parecia que os embalava profundamente. Agora seria a vez dele cantar para ela.

One man caught on a barbed wire fence  
One man he resist  
One man washed on an empty beach  
One man betrayed with a kiss

(Um homem foi pego numa cerca de arame farpado  
Um homem que resiste  
Um homem banhado numa praia vazia  
Um homem traído com um beijo)

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love

(Em nome do amor  
O que mais em nome do amor  
Em nome do amor  
O que mais em nome do amor)

Agora não havia espaço para títulos, nem para o que cada um era ou deixava de ser. Naquele momento, eles eram apenas um homem e uma mulher que estavam com seus corações entregues um ao outro. Aos poucos, eles começam a conversar e a expressar o que sentiam um pelo outro. Tanto o Uzumaki quanto a Senju estavam com os rostos bastante avermelhados.

Tsunade: Naruto... você já pensou em estar assim com alguém?- perguntou

Naruto: Eu sempre fui afim da Sakura, mas ela nunca me deu bola. Também pensei na Hinata, mas como ela e o Kiba estão namorando, preferi deixar de lado isto.- respondeu.

Tsunade: E com... uma mulher mais velha?- questionou novamente, desta vez, jogando verde para colher maduro.

Naruto: Mais velha, não. Mais experiente.- repreendeu-lhe- A única com que eu pensei estar assim, ainda que há poucos dias, é justamente a mulher mais bela do País do Fogo. E ela está justamente do meu lado agora- concluiu, agora com seu rosto não muito mais vermelho do que o dela.

Tsunade: Tenho um pedido para te fazer... Me deixa ser a mulher de sua vida? Me deixa ser aquela que irá te fazer feliz? Tem algum espaço para mim neste seu coração?- suplicou, ajeitando uma mecha loira sob sua orelha esquerda.

Os olhares eram trocados entre a boca e os lábios. Ninguém iria se preocupar com o que iriam dizer e se as pessoas se importavam com o que pensariam deles daqui por diante. A resposta para a pergunta da bela loira vinha através de um singelo beijo. Quando ambos os lábios se encontraram, foi como se o munddo tivesse parado e aplaudido de pé o casal que acabara de se formar ali. Aos poucos, os beijos foram aumentando a temperatura até que o ar faltou para ambos.

Naruto: Acho que isto responde a sua pergunta...- respondeu antes de retribuir o beijo.

Enquanto se beijavam, Naruto olhou que uma lágrima caía do rosto de Tsunade. Preocupado com ela, o loiro tratou de enxugar o seu rosto, porém foi impedido pela loira. A bela Godaime Hokage estava emocionada, sua lágrima era como se fosse um navio perdido que havia encontrado um farol para se localizar. Este farou era justamente o portador da Kyuubi. Agora sussurrando no ouvido dela, o jounin tratou de terminar a música, como se fosse uma constatação, uma confirmação de seus sentimentos.

Early morning, April 4  
Shot rings out in the Memphis sky  
Free at last, they took your life  
They could not take your pride

(Manhã bem cedo, 4 de Abril  
Tiros zumbem nos céus de Memphis  
Livres ao final, eles tomaram sua vida  
Eles não poderiam tomar o seu orgulho)

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love

(Em nome do amor  
O que mais em nome do amor  
Em nome do amor  
O que mais em nome do amor)

A chuva havia passado, As luzes haviam voltado. Porém o casal continuava abraçado. Tsunade sabia que nenhuma mulher se compararia a ela no quesito beleza e ela sabia que seu coração tinha apenas um dono: ele era de Naruto Uzumaki. Ela pensou até em ir embora, porém seu coração pedia para passar a noite junto a ele.

Tsunade: Naruto querido, posso passar a noite aqui?- pediu, toda manhosa

Naruto: Sim, pode sim- respondeu, antes de beijá-la novamente.

Depois daquele instante, ambos seguiram para o quarto do rapaz. Antes de adormecerem, eles ainda trocaram algumas carícias, afagos e beijos apaixonados. O dia amanheceu e Tsunade acordou antes de Naruto naquele domingo. Após se espreguiçar, a bela loira mirou seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar em seu amado antes de sair. Ela primeiro, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para fazer suas necessidades e aproveitou para tomar um belo banho. Em seguida, já de banho tomado e com a mesma roupa (uma vez que ela náo precisou trocar pois a chuva começou quando ela já estava na casa do Naruto), ela caminhou-se para a cozinha e preparou um belo café da manhã. Eram nove horas da manhã. A Godaime trouxe uma bandeja de café da manhã para o seu amado e acordou-lhe beijando seus lábios.

Tsunade: Bom dia, flor do dia- a mesma sorria com de orelha a orelha, mostrando bem o branco dos dentes.

Naruto: Oi meu amor. Parece que eu acordei no paraíso- respondeu-lhe, antes de erguer seu tronco para mais um beijo.

Ambos dividiram o café da manhã e conversaram mais alguns instantes sobre como iriam contar aos seus amigos e ao conselho de Konoha sobre este romance até que ela decidiu ir embora para a sua casa. Ambos desceram as escadas agarrados um ao outro, cada um com as cabeças inclinadas uma do lado da outra. Ao chegar na porta, ambos estavam tristes por não poderem ficar mais tempo juntos, mas ela precisava ir para casa. Afinal de contas, no dia seguinte, ela tinha que trabalhar. Só que ela não iria se despedir antes de um último beijo.

Naruto: Quando iremos nos ver novamente?- indagou, com a maior cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva.

Tsunade: Nossos encontros às tardes permanecem de pé. Mas lembre-se, é melhor mantermos em segredo antes de nos reunir com o conselho. Até lá, esse é um segredinho só nosso.- respondeu, piscando o olho esquerdo e jogando um beijinho para ele.

Durante o caminho para casa, ela andava com um sorriso no rosto. Quem olhasse para ela poderia não entender o motivo de tamanha felicidade, mas de uma coisa eles tinham certeza: a carrancuda e cheia de não-me-toques Tsunade Senju havia morrido e surgiu uma nova, mais alegre, animada e viva Godaime Hokage, para o bem da Vila Oculta da Folha.


	4. Um Lindo Dia

Chegou a segunda-feira e, com isto, mais uma semana de trabalho. Tsunade havia acordado totalmente disposta ao trabalho depois do ótimo fim de semana que tivera. Curiosa para saber o motivo de tanta alegria, Shizune logo entrou no gabinete da Hokage. Ela estava cantando a música "Beautiful Day", da banda U2.

The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room, no space to rent in this town

(O coração é um botão de flor que floresce em meio ao chão pedregoso  
Não há nenhum quarto, nenhum espaço para alugar nesta cidade)

You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere

(Você está sem sorte e sem o motivo que tinha para importar-se  
O trânsito está parado e você não está indo a lugar algum)

You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace

(Você pensou que tinha encontrado um amigo para te tirar deste lugar  
Alguém a quem você poderia dar uma mão em troca de favor)

It's a beautiful day. Sky falls, you feel like  
It1s a beautiful day, don't let it get away

(É um lindo dia. O céu desaba, você sente como se fosse  
É um lindo dia, não o deixe escapar)

You're on the road but you've got no destination  
You're in the mud in the maze of her imagination

(Você está na estrada, mas você não tem nenhum destino  
Você está na lama, no labirinto da imaginação dela)

You love this town even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over and it's been all over you

(Você ama esta cidade ainda que isso não soe verdadeiro  
Você esteve em todo lugar e ela esteve em você todo)

It's a beautiful day, don't get let it away  
(É um belo dia, não o deixe escapar)

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Teach me, i know I'm not a hopeless case

(Toque-me, leve-me para aquele outro lugar  
Ensine-me, eu sei que não sou um caso perdido)

See the world in green and blue, see China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud, see the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night, see the oil fields at first light and  
See the bird with a leaf in her mouth after the flood all the colors came out

(Veja o mundo de verde e azul, veja a China bem na sua frente  
Veja os cânions interrompidos pela nuvem, veja os cardumes de atum fugindo rápidos no mar  
Veja os fogos dos beduínos à noite, veja os campos de petróleo à primeira luz do dia  
Veja o pássaro com uma folha no bico, após a enchente, todas as coisas aparecem)

It was a beautiful day, don't let it get away

(Era um lindo dia, não o deixe escapar)

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Reach me, i know I'm not a hopeless case

(Toque-me, leve-me para aquele outro lugar  
Alcance-me, eu sei que não sou um caso perdido)

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
You don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day

(O que você não tem, você não precisa agora  
O que você não sabe, você pode sentir de algum modo  
O que você não tem, você não precisa agora  
Você não precisa agora  
Era um lindo dia)

Shizune: E então, como foi?

Tsunade: Não poderia ter sido melhor. É como se o Monte Hokage saísse de cima de minhas costas. Parece até que eu vou voar- respondeu, se esparramando pela cadeira e girando-a de um lado para o outro.

Shizune: Imagino. Vocês dois sempre estiveram ligados, mas nunca estiveram tão íntimos. Parabéns- felicitou a Umino.

Tsunade: Obrigada amiga. Torço por você e Iruka. Sei que terão um grande futuro juntos- retribuiu a Senju.

No campo de treinamento 7, Naruto contemplava o céu azul com algumas nuvens brancas. A cena do último final de semana não lhe saía da cabeça. O Jinchuuriki queria que esta cena se repetisse por todos os dias. Ele enfim conseguiu encontrar uma mulher que pudesse fazer com que o ninja hiperativo cabeça oca pudesse sossegar. Ele estava mais maduro, mais inteligente, mais forte e já não precisava mais lutar sozinho para ser um Hokage. Ele sabia que tinha com quem contar, não só seus amigos. Agora ele tinha alguém para ressuscitar o clã Uzumaki. De repente, o céu se escurece sobre o seu rosto. Ele é cercado por quatro rostos conhecidos: Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha e seu antigo mestre, Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke: Tá felizão, hein manézão?- provocou o Uchiha.

Naruto: Feliz? Feliz é pouco. Estou explodindo de alegria.- respondeu-lhe o loiro.

Sai: Qual o motivo desta explosão de alegria toda?- questionou

Naruto: É que estou namorando- respondeu sorridente.

A resposta causou um sangramento nasal coletivo. Após os quatro terem se recomposto, o loiro foi bombardeado de perguntas. Porém o mesmo não falou o nome pois havia combinado com a Godaime de que guardaria segredo até o momento oportuno. Em meio à conversa, Sakura informou sobre uma festa que seria promovida daqui a alguns dias.

Sakura: Sabe, a Ino porca está organizando uma festa de confraternização da nossa turma. Daí pensei que você poderia ir e levar a sortuda. O que acha?- convidou a rosada

Naruto: É uma boa ideia.- concordou.

Kakashi: Só que deverão ser usados trajes de gala pois ela pediu que todos fossem bem vestidos.- avisou o homem que usa uma máscara que deixa apenas o olho direito à mostra.

Naruto: Vocês vão para lá também?- questionou o Jinchuriki.

Sakura: Eu mentiria para você se não fôssemos. O Sai já vai com a Ino. O Kakashi-sensei vai com a Anko.- respondeu

Sasuke: E eu vou com a Sakura- revelou.

Sakura: E por que você não leva a Tsunade para lá? Já que a confraternização irá cair justamente no dia do aniversário dela, seria legal que a aniversariante fosse. Aliás, a própria Ino Porca tratou de convidá-la.- disse a Haruno, sem saber que sua mestra é justamente a tal namorada secreta do rapaz.

Naruto: Sabe o que é, é que eu não sei se ela vai querer ir comigo.- disfarçou o Uzumaki, pois ele tinha a certeza de que sua amada não era de perder uma boa festa, ainda mais sabendo que seu parceiro seria nada mais nada menos de que o homem de sua vida- E quando vai ser?- animou-se.

Kakashi: Daqui a umas duas semanas.

Naruto: Então tá, nos vemos lá então.

Naquele fim de tarde, Naruto estava sentado em um banco na praça de Konoha admirando o lago e pensando em sua amada até que o mesmo é abordado por um estranho. Ele é um homem alto, não muito magro, com os cabelos grisalhos bastante curtos, trajando uma camisa preta, calça jeans azul e usando um tênis All Star branco, além dos óculos escuros. Ele se sentou ao lado do jounin e começou a conversar.

Homem: Belo lago, jovem.

Naruto: A paisagem daqui é muito bonita, tão bonita quanto minha namorada.

Homem: Então você está namorando? Fico feliz por você dois.

Naruto: Obrigado. É que eu quero fazer uma surpresa para ela. O aniversário dela é daqui a duas semanas.

Homem: Ah é, E onde vai ser?

Naruto: No restaurante mais chique da cidade.

Homem: Interessante. A propósito, qual é o seu nome garoto?

Naruto: Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki- disse enquanto olhava mais de perto para aquele estranho, parecendo reconhecê-lo, porém não associando o rosto a nenhuma pessoa que ele conhecia. E você amigo, qual o seu nome?

Homem: Sabe o que é, é que estou atrasado no momento. Tenho alguns outros compromissos e talvez eu vá na festa de anivarsário. Aí você me apresenta a felizarda- respondeu enquanto dirigia-se a saída da praça. Ele sorria e coçava a cabeça e, com a outra mão, olhaa para o relógio alegando estar atrasado.

Naruto: Tá bom, estranho. Vê se aparece, viu.- finalizou enquanto caía uma gota de sua nuca. O portador da Kyuubi logo pensou: "que cara mais esquisito. Ele estava aqui de boa e, de repente, ele some. Mas aquele rosto eu o vi em algum lugar."

Enquanto Naruto matutava para descobrir de onde conhecia aquele estranho homem, Tsunade estava em sua casa. A loira somente pensava naquele momento em que ela e seu amado Naruto finalmente selaram seus lábios. Toda a singeleza do gesto e a certeza de que ele estaria lá para ela fizeram com que ela se desfizesse, pelo menos, de parte de seus fantasmas do passado. Era hora de novos desafios, novas aventuras. Ela se sentia cada vez mais jovem, mais forte, mais revigorada, mais bonita. Aos poucos, uma nuvem de dúvidas e temores se dispersara e os raios de sol iluminavam a sua alma. Um sol chamado Naruto Uzumaki.


	5. Noites de Konoha

O tempo passou rápido. Estava chegando o dia do aniversário de Tsunade e ela não queria estragar a surpresa. Durante este tempo todo, ela não via a hora de contar a todos que está namorando o herói da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Ela queria mais. Ela queria deixar seu cargo de Hokage para que ele pudesse sê-lo e, ao lado dele, construir uma família. Estas duas semanas longe de seu amado fizeram com que ela quase "subisse pelas paredes", sendo contida (a duras penas) por sua assistente, Shizune. Já na casa da Godaime, a loira recebeu a visita de sua mais íntima amiga, a Mizukage Mei Terumi. Logo, a ruiva a abraça fortemente enquanto a loira a convida para entrar.

Tsunade: Mei?- espantou-se ao ver sua amiga.

Mei: Oi Tsu, querida. Há quanto tempo- respondeu cessando o abraço- E então, me conte as novidades.

Tsunade: Então amiga, sabe...- disse a loira, com o rosto um pouco corado- é que eu estou namorando- contou sem mencionar o nome Naruto Uzumaki.

Mei: Hummm, interessante. Então você está apaixonada- disse ela- e então, quem é o gato? Vai que ele também tenha um irmão lindinho e queira conhecer uma ruiva diva como eu- brincou.

Tsunade: Pare com isso, querida. Ele não me apresentou à sua família- o que é uma "meia-verdade", já que os pais de Naruto estão mortos- mas e você, o que faz por aqui?- indagou

Mei: Vim para o seu aniversário, que é amanhã. Aliás, a Ino praticamente implorou para que eu viesse.

Tsunade: Sei, ela é maluca. Mas que bom que você veio. Faça o seguinte: passe a noite aqui e depois vamos aproveitar o dia. Aí amanhã você aproveita para conhecer meu príncipe encantado.

Mei: Ai amiga, só você mesma viu...

Enquanto isto, em um outro ponto de Konoha, Naruto estava conversando com o Sasuke e o Sai, seus companheiros de Time 7 ou Time Kakashi, sobre coisas da vila, para onde cada um vai, uma vez que já se tornaram jounin, até que chegaram a falar sobre o sonho de ser Hokage.

Sai: Então Naruto, dizem por aí que a Hokage está afim de deixar o posto. E você é um dos mais fortes candidatos à vaga.

Naruto: Não acredito nisto, cara pálida.

Sasuke: Mas não era você que dizia, com todas as letras, que seu sonho é se tornar um Hokage?

Naruto: Sim, mas não vou me tornar um de qualquer forma- respondeu, enquanto ia buscar um pouco de água na geladeira pois faz grande calor em Konoha nesta época do ano.

Sai: Mas, desde o fim da guerra, vocês se tornaram muito íntimos.

Naruto: Sim, e daí?- questionou, como se não tivesse nada entre o casal de loiros.

Sasuke: De qualquer forma, acho que ela está te olhando de forma um tanto quanto "diferente", se me permite a palavra.

Naruto: Mas o que é que tem demais nisso?- respondeu o loiro ao Uchiha, com um dos punhos cerrados, como fosse dizer "continua assim que eu lhe quebro a cara por ter descoberto sobre meu romance com a Hokage antes da hora".

Sai: Eu acho que vocês se dariam super bem. Então, por que não chega nela? Vai lá, cara. Ela tá tão na sua- fazendo a mesma cara de sempre.

Naruto: Deixa que de mim cuido eu mesmo. Mas, e quanto a você, mané? Você e a Sakura estão de enrosco ou tá no mesmo "chove e não molha de sempre"?- perguntou.

Sasuke: Atualiza seu GPS aí, oh cabelo de mostarda. Para início de conversa, depois que a Tsunade me reintegrou ao corpo de ninjas de nossa vila, nós dois começamos a namorar firme e estamos quase nos casando. Aliás, vou aproveitar a oportunidade da festa da Hokage para pedir a mão dela.- revelou seus planos.

Naruto e Sai deixaram as brincadeiras de lado e parabenizaram o rapaz. A conversa foi boa, porém os três foram para suas respectivas casas dormir. No dia seguinte, Naruto agiu da mesma forma como em qualquer fim-de-semana. Foi ao banheiro, fez suas necessidades, tomou seu café e aproveitou para provar o traje que ele havia comprado no dia anterior. As roupas são compostas por um terno preto, camisa social azul marinho, e sapato da mesma cor do terno. Ele não levaria a gravata pois iria ir com o colar que Tsunade lhe deu há alguns anos, antes mesmo deles começarem a namorar. Já na casa da Godaime Hokage, a mesma aproveitou para provar o seu vestido azul-marinho. Ele é um vestido típico japonês (o vestido está na foto acima). Junto de Mei, Sakura Hinata e Ino também aproveitam para se preparar para a festa. (N.A.: as roupas escolhidas por cada uma estão nas notas finais do capítulo)

Mei: Meninas, vocês vão arrasar nesta festa.

Sakura: Não igual a aniversariante.

Tsunade: Obrigada amigas, vocês são lindas.

Ino: Também, com uma Mizukage, uma Hokage e as três ninjas mais fortes de Konoha, quero ver quem irá nos resistir.

Hinata: Com certeza.

Tsunade: É este o espírito meninas, vamos lá arrasar corações.- dizia animada, apesar de ela estar de olhos abertos apenas para seu Naruto.

Enquanto preparavam o cabelo e a maquiagem para badalarem na festa, a Senju logo procurou de deixar as coisas mais alegres e, como esquenta, colocou em seu blu-ray um show da Tina Turner em 1982. Enquanto a música rolava, elas brincavam com os pentes, secador de cabelo e o que tinha à sua frente. As cinco malucas sentiam-se tão divas quanto uma Madonna, Beyoncé ou a própria Tina Turner.

She stood there bright as the sun on that California coast, he was a midwestern boy on his own  
She looked at him with those soft eyes so innocent and blue, he knew right then he was too far from home

(Ela ficou lá brilhante como o sol naquela costa da Califórnia, ele era um garoto do meio-oeste por conta própria  
Ela olhou para ele com aqueles olhos suaves tão inocentes e azuis, ele se deu conta que estava muito longe de casa)

And those Hollywood Nights, in those Hollywood hills  
She was looking so right in her diamonds and frills  
All those big city nights, in those high rolling hills  
Above all the lights she had all of the skills

(E naquelas noites de Hollywood, naquelas colinas de Hollywood,  
Ela estava olhando fixamente em seus diamantes e babados  
Todas aquelas noites da cidade grande, naquelas altas colinas  
Acima de todas as luzes, ela tinha todas as habilidades)

She took his hand and she led him along that golden beach, they watched the waves tumble over the sand  
They drove for miles and miles up those twisting turning roads, higher and higher and higher they climbed

(Ela tomou sua mão e ela levou-o ao longo desta praia dourada, eles observaram as ondas que caem sobre a areia  
Eles dirigiam por milhas e milhas por estas estradas sinuosas e subiam cada vez mais alto)

And those Hollywood Nights, in those Hollywood hills  
She was looking so right in her diamonds and frills  
All those big city nights, in those high rolling hills  
Above all the lights she had all of the skills

(E naquelas noites de Hollywood, naquelas colinas de Hollywood,  
Ela estava olhando fixamente em seus diamantes e babados  
Todas aquelas noites da cidade grande, naquelas altas colinas  
Acima de todas as luzes, ela tinha todas as habilidades)

Ao perceber que todas já estavam prontas, elas descem e seguem a espera de seus pares. Ino foi a primeira a sair pois, como ela era a anfitriã do evento, combinou com o Sai (eles haviam acabado de engatar um namoro uma semana antes de Tsunade e Naruto darem seu primeiro beijo). A Yamanaka levou Mei e Hinata junto com ela para lhe ajudar nos últimos preparativos. Em seguida, Tsunade e Sakura saem da casa da Hokage e param em frente ao local e recepcionam os convidados, pelo menos, até Naruto e Sasuke chegarem.


	6. Um Presente para a Hokage

A noite estava linda. A temperatura estava amena e a suave brisa era ideal para casais apaixonados. Todos haviam entrado enquanto Naruto e Sasuke ainda chegavam, fazendo com que Tsunade e Sakura os esperassem do lado de fora do buffet. Após a chegada do Uzumaki e do Uchiha, a Senju revelou seu segredo para o moreno e para a rosada.

Tsunade: Sakura, Sasuke, quero lhes contar uma coisa: eu e o Naruto estamos namorando. Mas não quero que ninguém saiba ainda. Deixa que eu e o meu loirinho aqui contamos a novidade- sussurrou, gerando uma pequena hemorragia nasal no Uchiha e na Haruno por causa da surpresa.

Sakura: V-você e o Naruto?- espantou-se.

Tsunade: Exatamente. E o que você tem contra?- questionou, com a mão direita fechada e com o modo "instinto assassino" se ativando aos poucos contra sua aluna.

Sakura: Nada não- respondeu, respirando fundo- Eu acho até que vocês formam um lindo casal.

Tsunade, reabrindo a mão direita e respirando fundo com um sorriso no rosto: Obrigada, Sakura.

Sakura: De nada, mestra Tsunade.

Tsunade: Então vamos?- disse animada.

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura, vão na frente. Eu preciso falar algo com a minha loira.- pediu

Sasuke: Tudo bem Naruto.

Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura entravam, Naruto estava a poucos metros do local com Tsunade. O Uzumaki gesticulou com as mãos enquanto a Senju estava sem entender nada. Em sua mente, ela achou um pouco estranha a atitude de seu namorado.

Naruto: Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Porém preciso entrar antes para aproveitar o clima. Fique aqui enquanto eu preparo as coisas lá dentro. Quando eu der o sinal, você entra, tá bem?- perguntou, piscando o olho esquerdo.

Tsunade: E qual será o sinal?

Naruto: Na hora, você saberá querida.

Tsunade: Pode ir, meu querido- disse, depois de selar os lábios no rapaz.

O rapaz entrou rapidamente e conversou com o mesmo rapaz que ele encoutrou na praça há algum tempo. Ele estava vestido com um smoking preto com colete e gravata da mesma cor e uma camisa salmão. Seu cabelo grisalho e a ausência dos óculos fiseram com que o futuro hokage percebesse de que tratava-se do intérprete original da música, o cantor Sting.

Naruto: Obrigado por ter vindo, Sting. Sabia que poderia contar contigo.

Sting: Não precisava disso, garoto. Mas esta não seria uma festa para casais?

Naruto: Sim, mas é que a minha namorada é a aniversariante. Sabe aquela loira gostosa que está lá fora? Então, ela é minha namorada.

Sting: Você tem um belo gosto para mulheres. Meus parabéns, vocês formam um lindo casal juntos.

A bela loira ficou sorrindo com o rosto corado do lado de fora do restaurante. Percebia que as coisas estavam estranhas quando as luzes se apagaram do nada. De repente, uma luz não muito forte se aproximava da Godaime. Era sua amiga Mei Terumi, que estava carregando um bolo de aniversário. O bolo era todo branco, com uma foto do monte Hokage com os rostos dos cinco ocupantes do cargo: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikase e a própria Tsunade Senju. A vela tinha o formato da insígnia da Vila Oculta da Folha. Mei posicionou o bolo de frente para sua amiga enquanto puxava os parabéns. Todos estavam de pé e cantavam para uma loira que estava lutando para não borrar sua maquiagem.

PARABÉNS A VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA. MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA.  
É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE.  
É HORA, É HORA, É HORA, É HORA, É HORA.  
RÁ-TIM-BUM. TSU-NA-DE! TSU-NA-DE! TSU-NA-DE!

Após a bela assoprar a vela, as luzes se acederam. De repente, Naruto aparece na frente de uma banda, em cima de um palco. Ela se sentou espantada, a ponto de ter uma hemorragia nasal. Sim, a Hokage acabou de ter um "blood nose". Ele sorria sedutoramente para ela enquanto a música começou a tocar. Motivando um quase infarto da homenageada, ele começou a cantar a música "Every Breath You Take", da banda The Police, que é liderada justamente pelo próprio Sting:

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

(A cada vez que você respira  
A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada laço que você quebra  
A cada passo que você dá  
Estarei te observando)

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

(Todos os dias  
Toda palavra que disser  
Todo o jogo que você jogar  
Toda noite que você ficar  
Estarei te observando)

Enqaunto Naruto cantava, as alunas de Tsunade olhavam para ela e sorriam. Todos estavam surpresos pela performance do Uzumaki, que fazia de tudo para agradar sua Senju.

Shizune: Feliz aniversário, Tsunade.

Sakura: Isto é o que você merece, querida mestra.

Logo depois, um homem subiu ao palco. Por incrível que pareça, ele era o mesmo homem que Naruto encontrara dias atrás, porém trajando roupas sociais e sem os óculos escuros. Tratava-se nada mais nada menos do que o próprio Sting, para delírio da platéia, que aplaudiu e assobiou de pé. A aniversariante ficou se reação. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade, não precisava fazer nada. Era o melhor aniversário que ela tivera em toda a sua vida, e tudo isto graças a um certo Jinchuuriki. Enquanto isto, o cantor continuava a música:

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

(Oh, você não pode ver?  
Você pertence a mim  
Como meu pobre coração dói  
Com cada passo que você dá)

Tanto Sting quanto Naruto cantavam olhando para a aniversariante, que já não mais ignorava as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto. Ela sorria de orelha a orelha com o presente surpresa que seu namorado havia preparado.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

(A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada promessa quebrada  
A cada sorriso falso  
A cada reclamação sua  
Estarei te obsrvando)

Naruto então, decide descer e ir até o local onde Tsunade está sentada. Após beijá-la no lado esquerdo do rosto, ele segura sua mão, mira seus olhos azuis naqueles olhos cor de mel que tanto o hipnotizam e faz um pedido.  
Naruto: Ei aniversariante, você quer... dançar?

Tsunade: Sei lá, me faz parecer fácil.

Naruto: Bem, eu trouxe o Sting.

Tsunade: Se é assim querido... então eu danço contigo, meu amor.

Ela se levanta e o acompanha até a pista de dança, onde os outros casais fazem o mesmo. Sting continua a música e puxa as palmas para que possa embalar o casal.

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please

(Desde que você se foi eu estive perdido sem um caminho  
Eu sonho e só posso ver o seu rosto  
Eu olho ao redor mas é você quem eu não posso substituir  
Eu sinto frio e espero por seu abraço  
Eu continuo chorando baby, baby, por favor)

O casal dança embalado pela música, porém os outros casais o seguem. Kakashi e Anko, Asuma e Kurenai (mesmo estando grávida), Iruka e Shizune. Estes casais foram até a pista de dança e não deixaram Naruto e Tsunade sozinhos. Logo, Sting chama Naruto para um grand finale. Ele ergue sua mão esquerda e o chama com o dedo indicador e os dois continuam cantando.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

(A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada promessa quebrada  
A cada sorriso falso  
A cada reclamação sua  
Estarei te obsrvando)

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

(A cada movimento que você faz  
A cada passo que você dá  
Eu estarei observando você)

Após os aplausos ensandecidos, Tsunade sobe no palco amparada por Naruto e pega o microfone. Ela tenta falar alguma coisa, porém seu coração (que, a esta altura, está mais acelerado que a Mercedes do Lewis Hamilton, atual tricampeão de Fórumla 1) faz com que ela fale com a voz embargada. Todos ficam em silêncio para ouvi-la, pois a mesma procura falar pausadamente. Ela já não conseguia mais esconder as lágrimas. Uma mulher que estava condenada a viver sozinha conseguiu um homem que faria de tudo para vê-la feliz.

Tsunade: Meus queridos amigos, muito obrigada por tudo. Do fundo do meu coração. Este é, sem dúvidas, A MELHOR FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA MINHA VIDA. E TUDO POR CULPA DESTE HOMEM- apontando para Naruto- Se não fosse por ele, eu ainda estava por aí, me viciando em jogatina e me empanturrando de saquê até morrer por overdose. Ele viu luz onde só tinha trevas. Ele viu salvação para quem só via condenação. Ele fez real um sonho que eu achava que estava morto e enterrado. Ele me estendeu a mão quando achei que ia cair no mais profundo buraco e é por isso, Konoha, que quero que vocês saibam que eu o amo. Já contei para o Sasuke e a Sakura hoje mais cedo, mas quero revelar para todos que...- fazendo força para engolir o choro que era quase que inevitável- que eu e o Naruto... estamos... NAMORANDO- virando-se para o portador da raposa de nove caudas, que também estava emocionado- EU TE AMO, NARUTO UZUMAKI. MEU NINJA HIPERATIVO CABEÇA OCA. EU TE AMO MEU LOIRINHO...

Um secou as lágrimas do outro antes do beijo, que não demorou muito a acontecer. Novamente, todos estavam de pé e o próprio Sting puxou os aplausos desta vez. Aquele seria o primeiro de muitos eventos em que ambos seriam vistos como um casal. Para a surpresa de todos, a homenageada decidiu homenagear um certo alguém. A bela foi ao piano que tinha no local e ajustou o pedestal. O loiro de olhos azuis sentou-se com os cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto olhava apaixonado por sua musa de olhos amendoados. A Godaime começou a cantar "Because You Loved Me" (Celine Dion). Ambos os olhares se cruzaram e era como ambos estivessem sozinhos. Os olhos azuis dele e os amendoados dela ficavam se cruzando. Exceto quando ela fechava os olhos para alcançar os agudos da música e quando ela olhava para as mãos.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all

(Por todas as vezes que você ficou ao meu lado  
Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver  
Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida  
Por todos os erros que você fez tornarem-se certos  
Por todos os sonhos que você fez tornarem-se reais  
Por todo amor que encontrei em você  
Eu serei eternamente grata, baby  
Você foi o único que me ajudou a me levantar  
Nunca me deixou cair  
Você foi o único que me viu através de tudo isto)

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

(Você foi a minha força quando eu estava fraca  
Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar  
Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver  
Me levantou quando não podia alcançar  
Você me deu fé porque você acreditou  
Eu sou tudo o que sou  
Porque você me amou)

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

(Você me deu asas e me fez voar  
Você tocou minha mão, eu toquei o céu  
Eu perdi minha fé, você me trouxe ela de volta  
Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance  
Você ficou do meu lado, e eu suportei  
Eu tive seu amor, eu tive tudo  
Eu sou grata por esses dias que você me deu  
Talvez eu não saiba muito disso  
Mas eu sei que isto é muito verdadeiro  
Eu fui abençoada porque eu fui amada por você)

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

(Você foi a minha força quando eu estava fraca  
Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar  
Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver  
Me levantou quando não podia alcançar  
Você me deu fé porque você acreditou  
Eu sou tudo o que sou  
Porque você me amou)

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

(Você esteve sempre aqui por mim  
O vento gentil que me carregava  
Uma luz no escuro brilhando seu amor na minha vida  
Você tem sido minha inspiração  
Através das mentiras, você foi a verdade  
Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa)

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

(Você foi a minha força quando eu estava fraca  
Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar  
Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver  
Me levantou quando não podia alcançar  
Você me deu fé porque você acreditou  
Eu sou tudo o que sou  
Porque você me amou)

Tsunade: Este é o meu agradecimento por você, querido Naruto. Eu te amo, meu loirinho- encerrou, antes de jogar um beijo especial para seu namorado.

Todos se encantavam pela voz de Tsunade. Especialmente Naruto, que não escondia as lágrimas que caíram. Além de uma Sennin médica lendária e uma excelente Hokage, ela ainda era uma cantora fenomenal. Após ser bastante aplaudida, a bela se levanta e dirige-se até seu amado. Porém, os aplausos foram interrompidos por um grito intenso de dor. Kurenai sente fortes dores em seu ventre. enquanto seu vestido está manchado de sangue na altura de suas coxas.

Kurenai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII- grita, ajoelhando-se com as suas mãos na barriga.

Tsunade: ELA ESTÁ EM TRABALHO DE PARTO! A BOLSA ESTOUROU! RÁPIDO SAKURA, BUSQUE ALGUMAS TOALHAS, GUARDANAPOS E O QUE TIVER.- ordenou a Hokage, posicionando a Yuhi para que ela pudesse fazer o trabalho de parto- Eu farei este parto pessoalmente.

De repente, Naruto se posiciona próximo às duas. O sucessor do Rikudou Sennin ofereceu-se para levá-las até o hospital principal de Konoha.

Naruto: Este é um restaurante, não uma maternidade.- avisou.

Tsunade: Como assim? Não me diga que...

Naruto: Exatamente. Eu usarei um jutsu de teletransporte para que vocês possam cuidar de Kurenai com uma melhor estrutura- disse, levantando a cabeça e olhando para as pessoas que ele iria selecionar- Sakura, Asuma-sensei, quero que vocês venham junto. KAMUI- finalizou, usando o seu jutso de teletransporte sem a necessidade de fazer selos com as mãos, pois ambas estavam tocando nos ombros de Tsunade e Kurenai enquanto os ombros do herói da Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja tinha os seus ombros tocados por Sakura e Asuma.

Em poucos segundos, os cinco estavam no hospital. Logo, todos também saíram do restaurante e foram ao hospital. O parto durou aproximadamente quatro horas e Kurenai deu a luz a um menino, que recebeu o nome de Tobirama Yuhi, o nome do Nidaime Hokage. Dois meses após o nascimento de Tobi (apelido que ganhou de seus pais), Konoha já estava totalmente reconstruída. Tsunade estava em seu escritório. Os últimos acontecimentos a deixaram com uma certeza. Seu tempo como Hokage estava próximo do fim. E ela não via ninguém melhor do que o seu amado Naruto Uzumaki para assumir seu lugar. Ela queria realizar o sonho dele e, com isto, ela começou a ter um sonho. Melhor, a Godaime Hokage passou a ter dois sonhos: se casar com Naruto e dar um herdeiro para ele.


	7. A Decisão de Tsunade, o Pedido de Naruto

Era uma quarta-feira, três e meia da tarde. Como o mundo shinobi estava em paz e a Aliança nunca esteve tão forte como nestes dias, Tsunade não estava com muito trabalho. Mas ela estava preocupada. Mesmo sendo uma ninja lendária, ela ainda assim era uma mulher. E bela, por sinal. Dentro de seu coração ela tinha um único objetivo: formar uma família com o seu amado Naruto. Logo, a mesma tratou de chamar sua fiel amiga Shizune Umino, que estava para ganhar a licença-maternidade, uma vez que ela já está com quatro meses de gravidez. A Senju estava cada vez mais apreensiva e ela começava a não dormir direito, não pelos problemas que lhe afligia como a bebida ou a jogatina. Agora ela estava preocupada com a reação do Naruto quando ele soubesse do que ela queria falar. Então, a Hokage teve uma ideia.

Shizune: Senhora Tsunade, o que houve?

Tsunade: Shizune, chame o Time Kakashi, juntamente com o Sai e o capitão Yamato. Quero lhes comunicar sobre as novas funções de cada um. Quero lhes encontrar no campo de treinamento de número 7 ao meio-dia.

Shizune: Certo.

Após a saída de Shizune, Tsunade virou sua cadeira para a sacada e olhou profundamente para o céu azul e brilhante daquela tarde. Ela mantinha-se reflexiva pois temia uma negativa do loiro. No dia seguinte, Naruto, Sai, Sakura e Sasuke se encontraram no campo de treinamento conforme ordenado pela Hokage. Logo em seguida, Kakashi e Yamato chegaram. Eles estavam com seus trajes ANBU, porém sem a máscara por ordem direta da própria Hokage. Todos os seis estavam em silêncio. O sol estava em seu ponto mais alto, o que indicara que já era meio-dia. De repente, uma voz conhecida por todos se manifestara.

Tsunade: Muito bem, creio que todos estão aqui. Peço para que me ouçam atentamente pois, o que irei lhes contar, serão os novos cargos para os quais vocês foram destinados.

A Hokage olhou em cada um lentamente, começando por sua aluna, passando por Sasuke, Sai e, finalmente, parando naqueles olhos azuis que tanto a cativam. Todos já sabiam que Naruto e Tsunade eram namorados e ninguém se surpreenderia se eles se agarrassem e se beijassem assim que se vissem. Porém aquele não era o momento, nem a hora certa para os dois loiros agissem como um casal. Ela estava no papel de líder suprema da Vila Oculta da Folha e ele logo entendeu e a encarou como o ninja que a serve e que daria a sua vida para protegê-la, assim como todos os presentes.

Tsunade: Como vocês veem, Yamato e Kakashi foram nomeados como capitães da ANBU. Sai, com a saída de Yamato e Kakashi, você será o novo sensei da Equipe 7. Os gennins que forem destinados à sua equipe serão de sua inteira responsabilidade.

Sai: Sim, senhora Tsunade- disse, curvando-se para a Hokage.

Tsunade: Sakura Haruno, como minha mais brilhante aluna, deixo o hospital de Konoha em suas mãos.

Sakura: Sim, senhora Tsunade. Dedicarei a minha vida a serviço de nossa aldeia- falou, repetindo o gesto de Sai.

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiha, o homem que deixou o ódio de lado e voltou a ser um precioso ninja de Konoha. Por isto, eu o nomeio como Conselheiro de Guerra.

Sasuke: Senhora Tsunade, e-eu não sei o que dizer...

Tsunade: Isto não é um pedido, é uma ordem. Além do mais, a maioria dos gennins de sua época já foram nomeados, ou como os novos tutores, ou mesmo ninjas ANBU. E eu sei que você daria a sua vida para proteger esta vila.

Sasuke: Tudo bem. Se for pelo bem da vila...- concordou, repetindo o gesto dos outros dois- então eu aceito esta nomeação e farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que Konoha esteja segura.

Após a nomeação de Sai, Sakura e Sasuke, só restava a do Jinchuuriki. Tsunade e Naruto ficaram alguns segundos apenas se encarando. Até que a Senju toma coragem, respira fundo e revela a nomeação do Uzumaki.

Tsunade: Naruto Uzumaki... meu querido Naruto, você...- disse, se agachando.- você será o nosso novo Hokage.

Naruto: QUÊ? E-EU? HOKAGE?- assustou-se sem entender o motivo por trás desta decisão.- Você está brincando comigo, né? P-POR QUE EU?

Tsunade: Pelo simples motivo de que você é mais indicado do que eu para o cargo. Sem contar que este é justamente o seu maior sonho. E sabe, querido, hoje o seu sonho está se tornando realidade.

Após as palavras de Tsunade, todos os presentes se curvaram para o portador da raposa de nove caudas. Naruto não imaginava que o seu sonho está prestes a se tornar realidade. Ele se lembra de tudo o que passou, desde o seu nascimento até a Quarta Guerra Ninja, quando ele e Sasuke derrotaram Madara com uma combinação de Rasenchidori único. Agora seus três melhores amigos, seus tutores e sua namorada o estão reverenciando como o novo Hokage.

Naruto: Eu aceito, mas sob uma condição...- relatou, fechando os olhos- Senhora Tsunade, fique de pé, por favor.

Tsunade se levantou e espantou-se quando Naruto resolveu caminhar até ela de forma lenta, mas firme e compassada. A Senju assustou-se ainda mais quando o Uzumaki pegou sua mão esquerda e ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Seus olhos começavam a marejar e uma lágrima ameaçava cair de cada um de seus olhos amendoados quando os olhos azuis dele a fitaram. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era: "Será isto mesmo? Será que ele está pensando mesmo em fazer isto?"

Naruto: Tsunade Senju, quer se casar comigo?- perguntou, pegando uma caixinha do seu lado esquerdo, mostrando uma caixinha preta e, ao abri-la, havia duas alianças douradas.

Tsunade: Naruto, eu... e-eu...- tentava dizer enquanto seu coração acelerava- eu aceito me casar contigo.- concordou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem de seu rosto.

Tanto Tsunade quanto Naruto conseguiam seus objetivos. Ele queria se tornar Hokage, e isto estava cada vez mais perto de se tornar realidade. Ela queria se casar com o seu sucessor no cargo. Logo, toda a formalidade foi para o espaço e ambos enfim, puderam se libertar um para o outro. Naruto se levantou, entrelaçou seus braços em torno da cintura de Tsunade enquanto seu pescoço era envolto pelos dela. Seus lábios logo se colaram e suas línguas dançaram no espaço entre elas. Logo após o beijo que foi interrompido pela falta de ar dos dois, Tsunade logo voltou a ser a Hokage destemida e determinada de sempre antes do beijo.

Tsunade: Todos vocês estão dispensados.- ordenou, virando-se para Naruto- Quanto à você querido, você vem comigo. Quero que você me conte tudo sobre seus jutsus.

Naruto: Mas é claro, minha querida. Vamos chegar rapidinho- disse, carregando Tsunade no colo.

Através de seu hiraishin no jutsu, ambos chegam em dois segundos na bela mansão Senju. Ao adentrar, ele a coloca delicadamente no chão e o Uzumaki começa a contar um pouco de seus novos poderes.

Naruto: Bem querida Tsunade, apesar de ter nascido com o meu chakra principal sendo do elemento vento, eu posso dominar todos os elementos principais. Sem contar que eu posso efetuar a liberação de todos os elementos secundários, além de poder usar um Rinnegan e o Mangekyoo Sharingan ao mesmo tempo. Fora as outras habilidades que o Rikudou Sennin me deu. Além de eu manter todas as bijuus sem nenhum tipo de selo.- revelou

Tsunade: Nossa, então o meu Naruto é o ninja mais forte da história.- espantou-se- Mas... e quanto à... você sabe.

Naruto: Quanto à... o quê?

Tsunade: E quanto a algo mais íntimo? Você já teve um tempo para algo mais íntimo com alguém, mais do que tivemos e sua casa?- sussurrou de forma maliciosa.

Naruto: Acho que a minha vida foi inteiramente dedicado à lutas que eu nem tive tempo de ter um relacionamento mais sério com alguém.

Tsunade: Então eu serei a primeira?

Naruto: Primeira e única.

Naruto e Tsunade não resistiram-se um ao outro e entregaram-se aos beijos. Enquanto isto, em um outro ponto de Konoha, Sakura e Sasuke estavam na praça principal da Vila Oculta da Folha (a mesma onde Naruto e Sting se encontraram). O Uchiha fitava o chão preocupado. Desde que seu amigo o libertou da maldição de Orochimaru, ele sente-se diferente, como se quisesse apagar o tempo em que ficou na Akatsuki e em tudo o que tentou fazer. Sakura o olhava de forma preocupada, como se ele estivesse escondendo algo.

Sasuke: Sabe Sakura, desde aquele dia em que Naruto me libertou da maldição, sinto-me como se algo dentro de mim quisesse reparar, pelo menos, um pouco do que eu causei.

Sakura: Isto é normal em casos assim.

Sasuke: Não, não é normal. Todos achavam que o Naruto fosse o monstro, sendo que eu agi pior do que um. Eu fui egoísta e não percebi que estava fazendo as pessoas ao meu redor sofrerem quando eu precisava justamente do apoio delas. Naruto, a senhora Tsunade, mestre Kakashi, o pessoa de nossa turma e, pricipalmente, você.- deixando rolar uma lágrima- Me perdoa, Sakura Haruno?

Sakura: Ah, Sasuke Uchiha...- secando os olhos do rapaz sem perceber que também está com os olhos marejados- eu só não te perdôo porque não há o que perdoar. Você errou, mas quem somos nós para julgar?

Sasuke (fitando os olhos verdes de Sakura): Obrigado, Sakura. Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim quando eu já tinha desistido de mim mesmo.

Sakura: Sa-Sasuke...

Ambos seguiram seus corações e se beijaram apaixonadamente, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Ainda assim, foi o bastante para balançar os dois corações. Os dias passam e, com eles, pouco a pouco, as sequelas da Quarta Guerra Ninja foram sendo cicatrizadas. E, com o fortalecimento da Aliança Shinobi, nenhuma ameaça como a Akatsuki passará despercebida sem uma resposta à altura. No Vale dos Sapos, Naruto estava sozinho e se lembrou de tudo o que havia passado. Até que uma voz bastante conhecida o chamou.

Kurama: Pirralho... Pirralho

Naruto: Kurama?

Kurama: Sim, garoto. Você possui um grande tesouro suas em mãos. Um tesouro mais valioso do que tudo nesta vida.

Naruto: Está falando da Tsunade?

Kurama: Sim e não. O coração de uma mulher pode ser mais complicado do que reunir todos os bijuus em um só Jinchuuriki. Portanto, trate este diamante como ele merece ser tratado. Mas não é só isto. Logo, uma interessante surpresa irá ao seu encontro.

Naruto: Agora deu para atacar de conselheiro amoroso- disse, caindo uma gota de suor em sua nuca.- Tudo bem, Kurama. Eu já sei disso e...

Kurama: Rápido, ela está chegando...

Naruto: Quê?

Kurama some e deixa Naruto no plano físico. Por causa do aviso de Kurama, Naruto avistou sua amada Tsunade. Ela estava correndo segurando um envelope branco. Pela face, ela teria uma revelação para Naruto.

Tsunade: NARUTO... NARUTO...- chegando ofegante para o seu namorado.- Tenho que te contar uma coisa, meu querido.- disse, recuperando o fôlego

Naruto: O que foi? E por que você está ofegante e segurando este envelope branco.

Tsunade: Há alguns meses, eu vinha sofrendo fortes tonturas e até tinha cólicas algumas vezes. Daí a Sakura me examinou e...

Naruto: Não me diga que...

Tsunade: Eu estou grávida de você, meu amor- revelou, sem nem tentar forçar o sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha- Você vai ser pai, Naruto...

Naruto: V-você está grá-grávida?- espantou-se, deixando algumas lágrimas cairem de seus olhos azuis enquanto olhava fixamente para os olhos amendoados que tanto o impulsionam a ser um homem melhor e, agora, um pai melhor- isto é... isto é... ISTO É ÓTIMO! VOU PODER SER UM PAI TÃO BOM QUANTO O MEU PAI! TÔ CERTO!

Tsunade: Tenho certeza de que você será, gatinho. Sei que, de alguma forma, Minato e Kushina estão felizes conosco.

Naruto se reclina na árvore que está mais próxima enquanto Tsunade fica à sua frente. Ambos os loiros colocam ambas as mãos no ventre da Hokage enquanto sorriem imaginando como seria o fruto deste amor, mesmo ela estando com dez semanas de gestação. De repente, o casal é surpreendido por duas figuras conhecidas.

...- Muito bem. Pelo visto, o casal mais top de Konoha está esperando um herdeiro. Pelo visto, não seremos só eu e Kurenai que contribuiremos para aumentar a taxa de natalidade da vila.

Tsunade: ASUMA... KURENAI...

Naruto: Asuma-sensei... Kurenai-sensei... A quanto tempo estão aqui?

Kurenai: Estávamos só de passagem com o nosso pequeno Hashirama.

Asuma: Parece que ele não será a única criança com sangue ninja nascida depois dessa guerra.

Tsunade: Sei que outras sementes ainda brotarão nesta vila. Só espero que...- olhando o céu azul e sentindo a brisa daquela tarde- eles sejam os primeiros de muitos.

Asuma: Mas com o DNA da nossa atual e do nosso futuro Hokage, só se vier de vocês dois- falou enquanto pegava um palito de dente do bolso.

Naruto: COMO É QUE VOCÊS SOUBERAM, ASUMA-SENSEI? E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FUMANDO?

Asuma: Garoto, uma resposta de cada vez. Primeiro, desde a última guerra, eu não via ninguém melhor do que você para substituir a senhora Tsunade e, segundo, digamos que um certo Ciclone Laranja me ajudou.

Naruto e Tsunade logo beijam-se apaixonadamente enquanto Asuma e Kurenai sorriem. Em seguida, a Hokage e o herói da Quarta Guerra Ninja olham para o ventre da Senju onde o fruto desta união se encontra.


	8. FILLER-Lembranças de um Heroi de Guerra

Depois da guerra, os cinco grandes países passavam por um período de grande reconstrução. Por onde se via, todas as cinco Vilas Ocultas ninjas lideravam as reformas em todos as as nações. Em Konoha, as proximidades do casamento de Naruto e Tsunade agitam ainda mais as coisas em Konoha. Todos já se acostumavam ver o morador mais ilustre da vila no gabinete pertencente aos ocupantes do posto de Hokage, desde os tempos de Hiruzen Sarutobi, que voltou à função após a morte de Minato, o pai do loiro. Sua presença ficou mais frequente quando Tsunade assumiu o cargo. E será ainda mais frequente quando ele mesmo for nomeado o próximo Hokage. Por onde ia, Naruto recebia os olhares dos moradores de Konoha, porém ele sentia que eram olhares agradecidos por tudo o que ele fez à vila. O temor de um novo ataque da Kyuubi já fora descartado pois o mesmo mantinha uma relação de amizade com Kurama. No campo de treinamento 7, Naruto estava conversando com Konohamaru Sarutobi, neto do Sandaime Hokage e sobrinho de Asuma, que estava com Udon e Moegi.

Konohamaru: Naruto-sensei.

Naruto: Olá, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi. Como vocês estão?

Udon Nós estamos bem.

Moegi: Viemos ver como o herói da guerra está.

Naruto: Obrigado, garotos. Sabe, vocês três me lembram muito um certo trio de ninjas quando tinha exatamente a idade de vocês- disse, referindo-se ao Time Kakashi.

Konohamaru: Como assim, Naruto-sensei?

Naruto: É simples de explicar e acredito que vocês irão entender o que estou dizendo. Por exemplo, o Konohamaru é tão hiperativo quanto eu era nessa idade, como se fosse uma caixinha de surpresas. O Udon tem um talento e uma inteligência nata, tal qual o Sasuke. E a Moegi tem potencial para ser tão forte quanto a Sakura- revelou apontando para cada um.

Moegi: Nossa, Naruto-sensei. Você tem certeza?

Naruto: Mas é claro que eu tenho. Porém a única diferença é que o Udon não está cego por um sentimento de vingança, o que poderá deixa-lo ainda mais forte do que o Sasuke. Aliás, tive uma idéia: por que vocês não pedem para eles te treinarem? Conhecendo bem os dois, sei que não negariam este pedido, já que eu estou treinando o Konohamaru.

Udon e Moegi: Sim Naruto-sensei.

Udon e Moegi partem em busca dos outros dois heróis para que possam lhes treinar enquanto Konohamaru os acompanhava. Em seguida, Naruto olha para uma mulher que lhe era bastante familiar. Suas madeixas tão ruivas como seus olhos e seu óculos inconfundível a denunciaram de que tratava-se da prima de Naruto, Karin Uzumaki.

Karin: Oi primo. Meus parabéns pela senhora Tsunade.

Naruto: Obrigado Karin. Mas o que você está fazendo por aqui? não deveria estar ajudando o Shikamaru no próximo Exame Chunnin?

Karin: Ele disse que já estava tudo quase pronto e me dispensou do trabalho depois do almoço.

Naruto: Ah, tá. Se é assim, então tudo bem.

Karin: Sabe, eu sempre quis saber como você e Tsunade começaram a se apaixonar. Vocês formam um casal tão lindo e esta história de amor tem servido de inspiração para muitos casais.

Naruto: Bem prima, isto é uma longa história. Tudo começou quando eu a desafiei para uma luta.

[FLASHBACK ON]

Em uma das ruas perto do Prédio do Fogo, Naruto e Tsunade se enfrentavam. A loira estava curiosa em saber do que aquele garoto era capaz.

Tsunade: Anda logo, moleque. Como é que você quer ser um Hokage com tão pouco poder? Sabe, eu até esperava um pouco mais de você. Olha só o seu estado, mal consegue manter cinquenta clones sem se cansar- provocou.

Naruto: Você consegue ser irritante quando quer...- dizia ofegante.- TOME ISTO. RASENGAN

Naruto parte com tudo contra Tsunade, que dá apenas alguns passos para trás, fazendo com que o Uzumaki crie uma cratera no chão. A chuva começa a cair lentamente. A Senju se impressiona com o ataque do Jinchuuriki.

Tsunade (pensamentos): "Isto é impressionante. Como alguém tão pequeno conseguiu executar a técnica do Yondaime Hokage?"

Naruto: Droga, ela é mesmo tão boa quanto dizem. Quer dizer, melhor até...- dizia ofegantemente.

Tsunade percebe que Naruto está praticamente esgotado. Ainda existia um pouco de chakra, o suficiente para deixá-lo vivo sem precisar usar o de Kurama. Sabendo disto, ela logo encerrou o combate pois sabia que, no próximo ataque, ele poderia morrer.

Tsunade: Tudo bem, Naruto. Pode parar por aqui. Foi muito bom ter te conhecido. Quero te dar isto de presente- disse, entregando o colar de seu avô para Naruto.

Tsunade beija a testa de Naruto, que fica sem reação. O Uzumaki não entende a natureza do gesto e porque alguém que fora uma oponente tão difícil havia mudado para uma mulher tão encantadora e amistosa. Ele sentia que aquele gesto, aquele colar iria aproximar de Naruto e Tsunade, porém a forma como eles iriam se aproximar desde então permanecia incógnita.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Karin: Nossa, não acredito que você tomou uma surra de Tsunade. Se bem que, nos dias atuais, bastaria apenas um clone seu com metade do chakra para devolver a surra com juros, correção monetária e ainda com direito a protestar o nome no cartório se não quitar a dívida.

Naruto: Não é bem isto, Karin. Afinal de contas, estamos falando de uma Sennin Lendária.

Karin: Mas primo, me conte. Como e quando você se apaixonou por ela?

Naruto: Isto foi alguns anos mais tarde. Já durante a guerra, quando o Sábio Tarado (Jiraiya) morreu.

[FLASHBACK ON]

Tsunade havia convocado Naruto, Sai, Sakura e Kakashi para dar-lhes um comunicado urgente. Porém, não seria ela a portadora das más notícias. Quem iria falar era Gamabunta, o Rei dos Sapos.

Naruto: O que estamos fazendo aqui? Alguma notícia do Sábio Tarado?

Gamabunta: Naruto... Tsunade... O sennin Jiraiya... morreu.

Imediatamente, todos fecharam os semblantes lamentando pelo ocorrido. O único que estava espantado era justamente Naruto, que não acreditara no recado dado pelo sapo.

Naruto: Como? O Sábio Tarado... morreu? Não pode ser. Ele não pode ter morrido. Isto é mentira! Me diz que ele não morreu.

Gamabunta: Eu também achei que isto seria mentira, mas infelizmente não é, Naruto. Ele até deixou uma mensagem em um de meus subordinados. A mensagem é: "Naruto, seja no que for, você é o filho da profecia. O novo Rikudou Sennin. Você é aquele que livrará o mundo ninja do mal. Deixo Konoha e Tsunade aos seus cuidados. Este é o meu legado ao meu mais brilhante aluno."

Agora foi a vez de Tsunade se surpreender. Ambos estavam chocados com tal pedido. Com dificuldade, a Godaime Hokage sentia que seu chakra ia sendo sugado aos poucos e seu coração praticamente só batia para bombear seu sangue. Com o pouco de forças que ainda lhe restavam, ela passou as ordens para os ninjas.

Tsunade: Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune, Sai, Sakura, Naruto... reúnam-se com os outros. Por enquanto, reagrupem-se e protejam Konoha até que eu tenha algo preparado em mente- ordenou abaixando a cabeça e colocando o chapéu de Hokage para que ninguém visse seus olhos marejados.

Todos: Sim.- disseram, sem entenderem nada...

A caminho do portão da Vila Oculta da Folha, Naruto sentiu como se as lágrimas de alguém o estivessem chamando. Ele se lembrou da conversa com seu mestre (o mesmo mostrado no primeiro capítulo) e segurou o colar que Tsunade havia lhe dado de presente. Logo, ele suspeitou de que a Hokage precisaria dele junto à ela para consolá-la.

Naruto: Pessoal, vão na minha frente. Preciso resolver algumas coisas antes de ajudar vocês.- disse, sentindo um estranho aperto em seu peito.

Shizune: Mas Naruto...

Sakura: Deixe-o, Shizune. Agora, ele é mais importante lá do que aqui neste momento.- dizia, referindo-se à Tsunade.

Shizune: Tudo bem, pode ir Naruto.

Naruto segue o caminho de volta até o Prédio do Fogo e encontra Tsunade em uma cena deplorável. Ela estava em sua sala com as mãos sobre o seu rosto e não parava de chorar. Ela sente que, no fundo, até achava engraçado que, mesmo o sábio tarado indo cortejar as mulheres, era a loira que era a musa inspiradora para seus livros. Logo, ela procurava uma kunai ou objeto cortante desesperadamente, mas a única coisa que ela tinha encontrou era uma garrafa de sakê vazia. Ao perceber isto, ela não titubeou. Quebrou a garrafa de vidro na mesa e ia cortar seus pulsos. Ela queria acabar com seu sofrimento naquele momento. Já não era digna de ser a Hokage, nem de ser a sennin médica lendária. Tsunade estava fragilizada até que, antes de o vidro perfurar sua pele, ela ouve um grito que a impediu de se suicidar.

Naruto: NÃO FAÇA ISTO, VOVÓ TSUNADE!

Tsunade: NA-NA-NARUTO?- gaguejou

Ao ouvir a voz de Naruto, Tsunade congela. O restante das forças que ela tinha se fora de vez e ela, ao olhar o caco de vidro e o ato que estava prestes a cometer, logo jogou o que sobrava daquela garrafa e jogou no lixo. Em seguida, a Hokage somente conseguiu reunir um pouco de forças para sair da cadeira e, em seguida, ajoelhou-se perante Naruto e voltava a chorar bastante.

Tsunade: Eu... e-eu sou um lixo. Eu nunca fui forte o suficiente para superar a morte de alguém. Eu sou uma azarada. Até para me suicidar eu não consigo. Eu não sirvo para ser Hokage- humilhou-se.

Naruto: Não é verdade. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. Forte, sábia, alegre, bonita...- disse enquanto se ajoelhava e abraçava Tsunade- e, além do mais, você serve melhor para a nossa vila estando viva- sorriu.

Tsunade: Naruto, eu...- emocionou-se e continuou a chorar, desta vez, abraçada à Naruto que lhe retribuía um abraço apertado.

Desde a morte de Dan, Tsunade jamais havia sido tratada daquela forma. Ela sentia que Naruto não estava olhando para ela como os outros homens. Ele era especial para a Hokage. Especial demais para morrer. Na verdade, Naruto começava a ser a única pessoa que importava para ela. Ela queria vê-lo ocupar o cargo de Hokage, o cargo que era ocupado justamente por ela. Tsunade já não estava com dúvidas sobre seu sucessor pois ele estava justamente ao seu lado. Porém, um sentimento mais forte por aquele loiro de olhos azuis havia começado a despertar na bela loira de olhos amendoados. O mesmo estava acontecendo por parte dele, porém ambos ainda não sabiam que o sentimento era recíproco.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Naruto: E foi assim que eu comecei a me apaixonar por Tsunade.

Karin: Nossa, primo. Isso foi in-crí-vel.- disse, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de água por causa da emoção.

Em um outro ponto de Konoha, Tsunade estava em sua cadeira de Hokage olhando para a janela. De sua sacada, ela tinha uma visão privilegiada do monte Hokage e logo imaginava o rosto dele montado naquele local. Um sorriso singelo se formou em sua face até que a mesma direcionou seu olhar para outro ponto. Suas mãos pousavam sobre sua barriga de três meses de gravidez. Ela começou a acariciar a região e começava a falar com um ser que estava se formando e seu ventre de forma suave e doce.

Tsunade: Sabe criança, ainda não sei se você é um menininho ou uma menininha. Na verdade, eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa: Você terá o privilégio de ver seu pai, sua mãe e seu avô naquela montanha grandona lá.

De repente, Tsunade ouve uma batida única e, até certo ponto, ritmada na porta da sala. Era sua melhor aluna, Sakura Haruno. Ela havia visitado sua mestra para acompanhar a gravidez da Senju. Ela faria de tudo para que a criança de quem seria madrinha nascesse o mais saudável possível. Como o jutsu que rejuvenesceu Tsunade foi aplicado com sucesso, seus órgãos internos também eram proporcionais aos de uma jovem de 22 anos, o que facilitaria bastante a gravidez.

Tsunade: Entre Sakura.

Sakura: Olá senhora Tsunade, que bom que você está bem.

Tsunade: Obrigada pela preocupação, Sakura. Você e Shizune são como se fossem minhas filhas.

Sakura: Mas acho que a senhora terá de rever seus conceitos pois agora está esperando uma criança de seu amado Naruto- disse, aproximando-se de sua mestra.

Tsunade: E, com o fim da guerra, terei tempo de aproveitar mais minha gravidez. Era algo que eu não estava esperando mas, como esta semente veio de Naruto e como não estamos mais em guerra, é como se eu ganhasse um presente.

Sakura: Sabe mestra, a senhora e Naruto têm servido de inspiração para toda a nossa vila. E todos olham Naruto como o verdadeiro herói que ele é e não mais como uma potencial ameaça à vila. E o que é bom para vocês três.

Tsunade: Tem razão, Sakura. Até estava pensando em um nome para a criança.

Sakura: Ah, é? E qual seria?

Tsunade: Se for menina, se chamará Kushina. Se for menino, Jiraiya.

Sakura: São bonitos nomes. Mas acho que Kurama também ficaria bem interessante.

Tsunade: Só se a Nove Caudas topar sair do corpo de Naruto e ganhar um corpo próprio para ela. Mas ele fica tão lindo com aquela marca tão particular.

Sakura: Pois é. A senhora tem sorte de encontrar alguém que a ame de verdade.- afirmou, mudando de semblante.

Tsunade: Do que você está falando, Sakura? Mas é claro que você também encontrou alguém que possa corresponder os teus sentimentos. Só que ele ainda é meio que tímido quanto à isto.

Sakura: Está falando do Sasuke?- questionou

Tsunade: Claro, querida. E de quem mais seria? Não vê no jeito que ele fala contigo desde que o Naruto quebrou o selo da maldição de Orochimaru? A forma como ele te trata e como te elogia durante as missões? Por exemplo, em um dos relatórios extra das missões que eu pedi que ele fizesse, Sasuke disse que estava impressionado com sua evolução e que "Sakura realmente se tornou uma verdadeira discípula de Tsunade, tanto pela sua incrível força, coragem, seus conhecimentos médicos, quanto pela beleza, tanto por dentro quanto por fora". Ele está afim de você, querida.

Sakura: Senhora Tsunade...

Tsunade: Como sua mestra eu digo apenas uma coisa: se o que vocês sentem um pelo outro lhe faz bem, não tenha medo de ser feliz. Vá viver ao lado do homem que você ama, Sakura Haruno. E, se precisar de mim e do meu amado Naruto, estaremos ao seu lado. Pois este será o nosso jeito ninja de viver. TÔ CERTA!

Sakura e Tsunade caíram na risada por causa da última declaração da Hokage. É como se a rosada estivesse falando com a versão feminina de Naruto Uzumaki. As duas se divertiam enquanto o sol ia se pondo no horizonte. Naquela mesma noite, Tsunade conduzia Naruto até um lugar atrás do monte Hokage, à esquerda. Tratava-se do Distrito Namikaze que não mais passava de ruínas desde que Obito Uchiha controlou Kurama em seu ataque à Vila Oculta da Folha. Ambos estavam com os braços intercalados, com Tsunade do lado direito de Naruto. Ambos sorriam até que eles chegaram a uma local plano e bastante espaçoso que era cercado pelo bosque Nara.

Tsunade: Chegamos querido. Me desculpe por não ter lhe falado antes, mas aqui era o antigo Distrito Namikaze. Foi bem aqui que seus pais moravam antes do ataque da Nove Caudas.

Naruto: Mas eu posso dar um jeito nisto. Se afaste, amor- solicitava enquanto fazia alguns sinais com mãos- ESTILO MADEIRA: JUTSU MORADA DO GUERREIRO- bradava, colocando as mãos no chão.

Logo, uma enorme casa se formara com um pouco mais do que o dobro do tamanho da casa anterior de Naruto. Tsunade havia se espantado com a construção. Era um verdadeiro palácio com arquitetura oriental. No portão de entrada, poderia se ver o brasão do clã Uzumaki. Sem pestanejar, o casal entrou no local que ainda faltava mobiliar. Eles passaram por cada cômodo de forma a aproveitar o ambiente, já imaginando como seria a vida deles e de seus futuros filhos naquele local. Olhando atentamente cada espaço, eles caminharam juntos até o último quarto, que era o maior da casa. De lá, podia-se contemplar a vista de quase toda a vila, incluindo o Prédio do Fogo, que ficava aproximadamente a 30 metros do local. O quarto, na verdade, era uma suíte.

Tsunade: Nossa querido, que linda esta casa. Eu a-mei cada cômodo. Principalmente este aqui, que será o nosso ninho de amor.

Naruto: Que bom que você gostou, querida Tsunade. Mal vejo a hora de ver nossos filhos correndo por aí. E o que é bom que ninguém poderá reclamar de espaço, porque...

Antes de terminar de falar, Tsunade segura a cabeça de Naruto e vira a sua face para a dela, iniciando um intenso e molhado beijo apaixonado. Mal sabia o casal que eles não eram os únicos naquela propriedade. Um outro casal conhecido por eles observava a residência. Eram Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam em busca do casal.


	9. FILLER-A Canção da Princesa das Lesmas

Distrito Namikaze, alguns instantes atrás...

Após construir uma espaçosa casa, Naruto guia Tsunade por cada cômodo até chegarem na suíte onde será o quarto deles. A Hokage estava aninhada no braço direito que fora implantado com as células de seu avô, Hashirama Senju. Ela irradiava uma enorme felicidade, e tudo por causa de um certo portador da Nove Caudas. A cada cômodo que o casal passava, Tsunade sentia-se cada vez mais  
realizada porque finalmente havia encontrado seu porto seguro. Ao chegarem no último quarto (uma bela suíte em que caberia confortavelmente uma cama de casal king size), eles admiraram a bela visão da Vila Oculta da Folha e como o céu começava a ganhar tons alaranjados por causa do fim de tarde.

Tsunade: Nossa querido, que linda esta casa. Eu a-mei cada cômodo. Principalmente este aqui, que será o nosso ninho de amor.

Naruto: Que bom que você gostou, querida Tsunade. Mal vejo a hora de ver nossos filhos correndo por aí. E o que é bom que ninguém poderá reclamar de espaço, porque...

Logo, um outro sentimento aflorava no coração de Tsunade e ela encarava Naruto com um pouco mais de malícia. A loira não perdeu tempo, já pegou-o de jeito e logo o beijou apaixonadamente. Depois da Quarta Guerra Ninja e, principalmente, após começar seu romance com o Uzumaki, a Senju largou de vez o vício da jogatina e já não bebia mais sakê com a mesma frequência de antigamente.

Naruto: Amor, m-mas o quê você está fazendo?

Tsunade: Shhhh, não fale nada, querido. Apenas faça amor comigo aqui, onde será o nosso futuro quarto...- sussurrou, colocando o dedo indicador direito na boca de Naruto.

No hospital de Konoha, naquele mesmo momento...

Uma enorme agitação havia começado por entre os corredores do hospital. Hinata estava grávida de oito meses e faltariam apenas mais três dias para que se completasse os nove meses de gestação. A Hyuuga havia sido levada por seu marido, Kiba Inuzuka até o hospital por meio de Akamaru, que já estava quase do tamanho de um pônei e, como era um cão ninja treinado, conseguiu levar a mulher  
com certa facilidade. Eles estavam acompanhados de Sakura e Ino. Hinata já estava em trabalho de parto pois sua bolsa já havia se rompido há pouco mais de 20 minutos e as contrações começavam a ficar mais intensas.

Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritava, se debatendo com as dores de parto...

Kiba: Calma amor, eu estou aqui.

Hinata: NÃO LARGA A MINHA MÃO, KIBA. POR FAVOR, NÃO LARGA A MINHA MÃO...

Hinata estava deitada em uma maca que era empurrada por uma desesperada doutora Sakura Haruno. Depois de que assumiu a direção geral do hospital, este não seria um dos primeiros partos que ela iria fazer. Porém, uma de suas melhores amigas estava para dar a luz em poucos instantes. Após a chegada a um dos quartos, a rosada respirou fundo, ajeitou as coisas e, em quatro minutos, tudo  
já estava pronto.

Sakura: Tudo bem amiga, não se preocupe. Estamos todos aqui. Agora apenas respire fundo e faça força para baixo- orientou.

Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Sakura: Muito bem, força só mais um pouco...

Hinata: T-tudo bem, eu acho. Um, dois, três... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Após pouco mais de três minutos, era nítido ouvir o choro de uma criança. Para ser mais específico, uma linda menina. Todos estavam contentes ao saber que a filha de Hinata e Kiba nascera saudável. Os pais a batizaram de Kasumi Hyuuga. Após o parto ter sido realizado com sucesso, Sakura devolve a bebê à sua mãe e sai do quarto pois Sasuke havia chegado ao hospital a poucos minutos.

Sasuke: E então, como foi?

Sakura: Ah querido, deu tudo certo no parto. Foi um pouco trabalhoso no começo, mas Kasumi nasceu saudável- respondeu, sorrindo para Sasuke

Sasuke: Que bom que deu tudo certo. Acho que devemos comunicar à Hokage sobre a mais nova moradora de nossa vila.

Sakura: É uma excelente ideia, querido. Só que eu não sei para onde ela foi.

?: Eu sei para onde a senhora Tsunade foi.

Sakura e Sasuke se surpreendem com o recente aparecimento de Shizune, que estava no local a mando da própria Tsunade. A Godaime Hokage queria que tudo ocorresse bem no parto da mais nova moradora da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Sakura e Sasuke: Shizune?- espantaram-se

Shizune: A senhora Tsunade foi com o Naruto para o Distrito Namikaze. Depois que ela ficou grávida, ela até está querendo se mudar para lá.

Sakura: Acho que será melhor irmos para lá pessoalmente, Sasuke. O que acha?

Sasuke: Pode ser. Já que você está tão animada assim, quem sou eu para te impedir?- concordou

Sasuke e Sakura saíram do hospital e partiram até o Distrito Namikaze, acreditando que Tsunade e Naruto apenas estavam conversando em meio às ruínas. Porém, ao chegarem perto de lá, se espantaram ao ver uma única casa erguida no local. Em suas portas, era possível ver o emblema do clã Uzumaki. Os dois se entreolham e estranham que há uma residência naquele local.

Sakura: Olá, tem alguém em casa?

Julgando estar vazia, Sasuke até cogitou se retirar do local, porém Sakura resolveu gritar mais alto.  
Sakura: EI, TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? SENHORA TSUNADE? NARUTO?

De lá, Naruto dirigiu-se até o piso inferior e conversou com Sakura. Tsunade desceu logo em seguida.

Naruto: O que foi Sakura?

Sakura: Naruto, me desculpe atrapalhar este momento íntimo de vocês, é que eu queria falar que a filha da Hinata acabou de nascer.

Naruto: Ah, legal. Mande abraços no Kiba para mim. Fico feliz pelos dois...

Tsunade: O que foi, Naruto? Ah, e oi Sakura.

Sakura: Olá senhora Tsunade.

Tsunade: O que você veio fazer aqui, Sakura?

Sakura: Eu só queria dizer que a Hinata acabou de ter uma menina.

Tsunade: Ah, que ótimo, Sakura. Que bom que ela e Kiba estão bem.

Após Sakura seguir os passos de Sasuke, deixando os dois a sós. O tempo passava e chegava a proximidade da reunião dos Kages, que seria a última de Tsunade como Hokage. No próximo ano, na Vila Oculta da Areia, o próximo Hokage já será Naruto Uzumaki. Os dias se passaram e a barriga de Tsunade havia aumentado. Como ela já não bebia mais, nem gastava mais seu dinheiro com jogos de  
azar, sua gravidez ia de vento em popa. O fato de a Vila Oculta da Folha estar passando por um momento de paz apenas contribuía para a boa saúde de sua gestação. A Godaime Hokage sabia que já não tinha mais muito tempo no cargo. Não só pela licença maternidade, mas por que ela já não se achava mais digna do posto, uma vez que seu noivo era o mais indicado para o lugar. Logo, ela começa a se lembrar de quando Naruto estava entre a vida e a morte, com o braço direito destruído por causa do jutsu que libertou Sasuke da marca da maldição de Orochimaru.

[FLASHBACK ON]

Vale do fim. Naruto e Sasuke estavam exaustos. Só tinham chakra suficiente para um último ataque. A respiração ofegante e as várias marcas de ferimentos denunciavam que aquela batalha havia sido mais desgastante do que ambos os combatentes poderiam imaginar. A Quarta Guerra Ninja havia ficado para trás. O que restava agora era saber quem seria o último a cair.

Naruto: Sa-Sasuke...

Sasuke: Na-Naruto...

Em um único instante, ambos reúnem as últimas forças que lhe restam em ambas as mãos direitas. Sasuke usa o elemento Trovão para formar seu Chidori e Naruto usa seu elemento Vento para criar um Rasengan. Ambas as magias se chocam. O equilíbrio de forças é notório e, com isto, seus braços destros começam aos poucos a se desintegrarem por causa do impacto que foi maior do que o que  
ambos puderam suportar. Imaginando ser sua última cartada, Naruto usa sua mão esquerda e tenta energizá-la. O resultado foi que seu outro braço estava envolto em uma luz de cor alaranjada.

Naruto: Arte Lendária: JUTSU RENDIÇÃO DIVINA... LIBERTE-SE SASUKE...

Naruto coloca a mão esquerda cobre o braço direito de Sasuke. A aura laranja do Uzumaki entra em contato com a pele do Uchiha e segue até a marca da maldição de Orochimaru. Sasuke sente seu ombro esquerdo formigar enquanto a marca era dissolvida. Neste exato momento, Tsunade e Shizune chegam até onde estavam todos os ex-colegas de academia ninja.

Tsunade: NARUTO... NARUTO...- gritava de desespero.

Naruto: V-vo... Vovó Tsunade...- Sorria ao ouvir a voz da Hokage.

Tsunade: VOCÊ É MALUCO? TÁ QUERENDO MORRER? PRA QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISTO? NARUTOOOOOOOOOO...

O Choque do Chidori e do Rasengan causam uma explosão que os afastam por cerca de 50 metros. Naruto e Sasuke estão inconscientes, porém vivos. Apesar de que, pela gravidade dos ferimentos, ambos poderiam morrer nas próximas 24 horas se nada fosse feito. Tsunade logo ordenou a todos que levassem os dois para Konoha. Ela sentia um aperto em seu peito ao ver Naruto, o homem que ela  
tinha a certeza de que iria substituí-la, daquele jeito. No hospital, ela deixou Sasuke aos cuidados de Sakura e Karin, que havia sido recrutada como uma ninja de Konoha a pedido de seu primo, Naruto. E ela própria se encarregou no lugar do loiro. No quarto do hospital, ela moldou um novo braço a partir de uma combinação das células de seu avô com as próprias células de Naruto. Para seu espanto e felicidade, isso só pôde ser feito graças à uma compatibilidade de 98% entre ambos. Da mesma forma que Sasuke e Madara Uchiha. Dois dias depois, Naruto acorda e o primeiro rosto que ele vê naquele quarto é o de Tsunade. A Hokage estava preocupada com ele pois, com a morte de Jiraiya, o Jinchuuriki seria a única pessoa viva que tinha contato mais próximo de Tsunade.

Naruto: V-vovó Tsunade, o que foi que aconteceu?- perguntou, um pouco sonolento.

Tsunade: Relaxa, Naruto. Você está em Konoha- respondeu, não disfarçando seu enorme sorriso.

Naruto: E o Sasuke?

Tsunade: Ele está bem. Depois daquele jutsu Rendição Divina, a marca da maldição que estava nele foi quebrada. Agora ele está aos poucos se tornando um ninja da Folha novamente.

Naruto: Que bom, agora o Time Kakashi poderá estar completo.- comemorou, notando que seu braço direito estava enfaixado- Agora, só quero que a senhora me responda uma coisa: por que meu braço está enfaixado?

Tsunade: Ah, é uma longa história querido. Por hoje, apenas relaxe e deixe seus ferimentos se cicatrizarem.

Naruto: Tudo bem, mas eu me lembrei de outra coisa: por que você está aqui e não no seu escritório como uma Hokage?

Tsunade: Bem... bem... I-isto é porque eu, quer dizer, nós...- corou-se enquanto buscava uma resposta convincente, pois um "eu te amo" não soaria tão bem naquele momento como agora - Isso. Nós ainda estamos em guerra. E minhas habilidades médicas são muito úteis no campo de batalha.- respondeu, mais corada do que a Hinata quando encontrava-se com Naruto antigamente.

A Quarta Guerra ainda se arrastara por mais duas longas semanas. Naruto e Sasuke haviam se recuperado na metade deste tempo e seus novos braços protéticos não sofreram rejeição de seus corpos.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Tsunade estava acariciando sua barriga que já estava completando quatro meses de gravidez. Ela sorria ao olhar o rosto dos cinco Hokages esculpidos na montanha atrás do prédio do fogo. A Senju não via a hora de ter mais um rosto esculpido no local. Com isto, seu rosto ficaria entre os rostos do pai e do filho. Aos poucos, a porta em sua frente vai se abrindo devagar e a Godaime fecha seus olhos, respirando fundo para sentir aquele perfume. Aquele aroma de uma laranja colhida diretamente do pé a entorpecia. Era como se ela fosse uma dependente química daquele homem loiro de olhos azuis que salvou o mundo shinobi de uma guerra. Ela sentia que ele também  
precisava dela. E, em pouco mais de cinco meses, uma terceira vida iria precisar dos dois. Enquanto Tsunade se levantava e andava até a sacada, ela sente o mesmo perfume no qual se viciou e um par de mãos a envolviam. Naruto colou seu corpo no de Tsunade enquanto ambos contemplavam o monte Hokage e como o sol ia se pondo no horizonte.

Tsunade: Sabe querido, em breve o seu rosto estará bem do lado do meu. Esse sempre foi o seu sonho. Se tornar um dia Hokage.

Naruto: Você quer dizer nosso.

Tsunade: Eu sabia que você seria a melhor escolha pro cargo...

Naruto: Pro cargo de Hokage? Acho que o Kakashi-sensei ainda está um pouco à minha frente.

Tsunade: Não, tolinho. Pro cargo de pai do meu filho.

Naruto: Eu te amo muito, Tsuzinha...

Ambos os loiros deram uma risada bem espontânea. Aos poucos, os lábios foram se aproximando até que se colaram de vez enquanto suas línguas dançavam no ritmo de seus corações. Definitivamente, o amor esta no ar de Konohagakure no Sato.


	10. O Festival Parte I- Preparativos

A Vila Oculta da Folha estava em seus momentos mais agitados. Em toda a sua história, Konoha nunca esteve tão movimentada como por estes dias. O comércio estava bastante agitado por causa das festividades de fim-de-ano. Também está agendada uma semana especial de mudança de Hokage que foi programada para a última semana do mês. De segunda à quarta, Konohagakure no Sato seria a sede da reunião anual da Aliança Shinobi, contando com a presença de todos os Kages. De quinta à sábado, ocorrerá o Festival Shinobi, uma grande festa em que representantes das cinco grandes vilas ninja podem comemorar o fim da guerra contra a Akatsuki. E, para encerrar as festividades neste ano, a atual Hokage, Tsunade Senju, irá se casar com o próximo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Estava de noite e era o fim-de-semana véspera das atividades. No relógio, já se passava das cinco e meia da tarde de um sábado de temperatura amena. Naruto caminhava até o campo de treinamento 7. Porém, ele não estava só. Os hoje chunnins Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi iam à frente. Atrás deles, iam Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi e uma Tsunade que já tinha uma barriguinha de quatro meses à mostra.

Naruto: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Konohamaru: É que queremos participar de um certo tipo de treinamento, Naruto-sensei.

Kakashi: Use isto, Naruto.- jogando dois guizos para Naruto, que logo os pegava.

Naruto: Bem, já que é assim... vocês sabem o que fazer, né?- Disse, amarrando-os em sua cintura.- Vou dizer tudo. O objetivo é simples: Vocês têm de tirar estes guizos de mim.

Moegi: Mas Naruto-sensei, são apenas dois guizos. E nós somos três.

Naruto: Reparou bem. São dois guizos. E quem não pegar, terá que ficar amarrado enquanto os outros almoçam, tudo bem?

Os três partem para cima de Naruto enquanto a pequena plateia assiste empolgada junto a algumas árvores. Com todos os movimentos, todos ficavam atentos e se surpreenderam com as habilidades do trio. Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi sentiam uma nostalgia sobre o primeiro treino de suas vidas. Já havia sido tradicional, todos sabiam deste treinamento desde os tempos que Naruto e Sakura fizeram novamente (logo nos primeiros capítulos de "Naruto Shippuden"). Até Tsunade se lembrara deste treinamento, pois quem começou foi o próprio Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, que ensinou os três Sennins Lendários. Jiraiya deu continuidade, passando para o Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze e sua equipe, que ensinou Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara e o próprio Kakashi Hatake e, por fim, Kakashi havia conduzido este mesmo treino para Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. De repente, todos se surpreendem com uma cena: Naruto está segurando uma kunai na altura da cabeça de Konohamaru com sua mão direita. Ele usa a sua mão esquerda para aplicar uma gravata não muito forte, apenas para imobilizá-lo.

Naruto: Só que eu ainda não disse para começarem.

Moegi: KONOHAMARU, SEU IDIOTA! SERÁ QUE NÃO DAVA PARA SER MENOS IMPULSIVO, AO MENOS DESTA VEZ?- bradou, para risada geral da "platéia".

Naruto: Bem, creio que está na hora de irmos aos finalmente. Então tá. Prontos? COMECEM...- ordenou, antes de sumir em uma cortina de fumaça.

Os três chunnins se dividem para procurar o heroi da Quarta Guerra Ninja. O entrosamento dos discípulos de Ebisu impressionava a todos. Naruto apareceu acompanhado de três clones, sendo que cada um possuía um par de guizos. Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi se separaram seguindo cada um dos clones. Ambos os três estavam desenvolvendo seus taijutsus de forma impressionante. Naruto também havia espalhado mais outros clones pela extensão do campo. Porém, cada vez que eles acertavam um soco, o mesmo se desfazia em uma nuvem de fumaça, indicando ser um clone. Isto se desenrolou por aproximadamente três horas e meia. Na platéia, os quatro espectadores se espantaram com a tecnica dos jovens ninjas. Com certeza, eles possuíam uma enorme habilidade no campo de batalha.

Tsunade: Ebisu os ensinou bem. Olhem como eles três estão lutando contra os clones do Naruto...

Sakura: Tem razão, senhora Tsunade.

Sasuke: Eu já vi esta técnica antes...- disse, lembrando-se do Testamento de Jiraiya: "o verdadeiro não está entre eles".

Enquanto o treino se desenrolava, Sasuke e Kakashi logo ativaram seus sharingans e encontraram Naruto debaixo da terra, em uma posição de meditação. Após terem derrubado mais outros clones e demonstrando os primeiros sinais de fadiga física, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi logo se lembraram do mesmo testamento de Jiraiya: "o verdadeiro não está entre eles". Em seguida, eles se afastaram enquanto Konohamaru criava um Rasengan. Os três estavam de costas um para o outro.

Os três: Nada à nossa frente, nem atrás, nem dos lados, nem em cima de nós. Então...- disse, saltando para a frente enquanto os dois faziam o mesmo.- RASENGAN!

Konohamaru disparou um Rasengan contra o solo, que abriu um buraco no chão enquanto Udon disparava algumas shurikens e Moegi energizava os seus punhos com chakra, fazendo surgir o verdadeiro Naruto. O sensei aplaude seus alunos e encerra o treinamento, faltando pouco mais de quinze minutos para o meio-dia.

Naruto: Tudo bem, considere este treino encerrado.

Udon: Mas como você está encerrando o treino sem, ao menos, pegar os guizos.

Naruto: Os guizos nunca foram o motivo principal do treino. O objetivo aqui foi identificar o quanto vocês sabem trabalhar em equipe. E tenho que cumprimentar o Ebisu-sensei. Ele soube formar muito bem uma brilhante equipe. Por hoje, vocês estão dispensados.

Os três: Agradecemos, Naruto-sensei.

Após os três chunnins saírem do campo de treinamento, os cinco ficaram conversando por mais alguns instantes, com Tsunade agarrada ao seu loiro.

Kakashi: Bem, até que como sensei, você não foi de todo o mal, Naruto.

Naruto: Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei.

Sai: Agora, creio que está na hora de deixar você e a senhora Tsunade a sós para um momento mais de casal.

Todos se despedem do casal e seguem cada um o seu rumo. Ao contrário de quando Naruto pediu Tsunade em casamento, os dois loiros resolveram ir até a casa atual de Naruto a pé, pois ficava um pouco mais próxima do que a que ele construíra ou da Mansão Senju. Por onde passavam, ambos eram reverenciados e recebiam olhares bastante carinhosos dos aldeões. Eles não faziam o menor esforço para esconder a relação pois os moradores da Aldeia da Folha já sabiam sobre este relacionamento. E, no próximo final de semana, eles finalmente se casariam. Aos poucos, os outros Kages chegavam e, como sempre, a mais adiantada era a mizukage. Mei chegou e nem precisou escolher onde passar a noite. Já foi logo se instalando na casa da Hokage. E, como sempre, a morena abraçava fortemente sua amiga de longa data.

Mei: Nossa, nem acredito que você vai deixar de ser Hokage. Que bom que você deixará o posto para ser substituída pelo homem que ama.

Tsunade: Sabe amiga, eu já estava meio que de saco cheio do serviço. Eu sabia que aquilo já não era mais para mim. E agora, que eu tenho mais uma boca para se alimentar dentro de mim, já estava na hora de passar o bastão. E eu não via ninguém melhor do que o meu loirinho.

Mei: Pois é, Tsu... Depois da guerra, as coisas ficaram bem tranquilas. Sabe, às vezes, eu também pensei em deixar meu cargo de Mizukage, mas lá em Kiri não tem nenhum ninja como o Naruto.

Tsunade: Como assim, mulher?- questionou, começando a encher sua destra de chakra.

Mei: Eu posso explicar. É que não há ninguém tão forte, bondoso e que se sacrificaria pelo bem da aldeia.

Tsunade: Mei querida, você ainda tem uma longa vida pela frente. E, mesmo que eu não aparenta, já passei por duas Guerras Ninjas. E também tenho que pensar no bem do fruto de meu amor com Naruto.

Mei: Ah, tá. E então, mudando para um assunto mais alegre, você já decidiu o nome da criança?

Tsunade: Se for menino, optei pelo pai decidir. Apesar de eu ter uma leve impressão de que ele se chamará Jiraiya. Mas, se for menina, será Kushina.

Mei: Mas por que você quis dar justamente o nome da mãe do Naruto para sua filha?

Tsunade: Eu queria homenageá-lo e eu não pensei em um nome melhor do que o de uma de minhas alunas.

Enquanto isto, em um outro ponto de Konoha, Naruto estava quase dormindo enquanto ouve a porta da frente bater. Se tratava do Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, que foi até à casa atual do futuro Hokage. Depois da Guerra, Suna tem sido uma grande aliada de Konoha, da mesma forma que Kiri e as outras outras vilas ninjas.

Naruto: Gaara, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Gaara: Será que você se esqueceu de uma certa reunião que teremos por estes lados nesta semana? Reunião esta que, pelo que eu saiba, você também foi convidado?

Naruto: Eu fui convidado? Mas a reunião não é só para os Kages?

Gaara: Olha, eu vou abrir o jogo. A senhora Tsunade te convocou porque ela irá deixar o cargo de Hokage para que você possa assumir o seu posto. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Naruto: Ah, tá. Às vezes eu até me esqueço de quão idiota eu posso ser...- disse enquanto coçava a cabeça, fazendo com que o Kazekage também desse um singelo sorriso.

Os dois Jinchuurikis caíram na risada. E os dias que se seguiam estavam bastante calmos. Por causa das festividades, as aulas nas escolas e na Academia Ninja da Aldeia da Folha iam só até a quarta-feira. A reunião dos Kages estava programada para a quinta-feira e o festival iria de sexta-feira a domingo. Killer B e Oonoki chegavam na quarta junto do General Mifune do País do Ferro. Na manhã de quinta-feira, Tsunade estava em sua cadeira, com os pés afundados em uma bacia com água morna. A gravidez de uma ninja consumia uma certa quantidade de chakra, mais do que um corpo humano aguentaria normalmente. Ela suspeitava que não abrigaria somente uma vida, mas talvez duas. Aos poucos os sintomas da gravidez se tornavam mais frequentes. Tsunade já sofria mais frequentemente com tonturas e náuseas. Sakura acompanhava a gravidez de sua mestra de perto enquanto Naruto a auxiliava.


	11. O Festival Parte II- O Conto de Natal

A Vila Oculta da Folha estava linda. Toda decorada por causa das festividades de celebração do primeiro ano após o fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja e a presença dos cinco kages apenas serviu para abrilhantar mais a confraternização. Tsunade estava visivelmente emocionada. Aquela, com certeza, seria a sua semana mais inesquecível. Começando pela sua última reunião da Aliança Shinobi, o Festival Heiwa e culminando com seu casamento com seu amado Naruto, o pai da criança que ela carrega em seu ventre. Np Prédio do Fogo, a Hokage está sentada em sua poltrona analisando alguns relatórios das missões. Neste último ano, as missões mais requentes tinham, no máximo, rank B. Os ninjas mais experientes apenas cuidavam dos treinamentos dos ninjas mais novos e dos estudantes.  
Tsunade reclinou sua cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela viu o filme de sua vida ser mostrado em sua mente. Desde que entrou na Academia Ninja, passando por todos os altos e baixos de sua vida até encontrar o seu porto seguro: um certo ninja loiro, que possui cabelo desarrumado e com um leve gosto pela cor laranja, o homem por quem seu coração pulsava mais forte.

Tsunade: Naruto... quem diria que um pirralho insolente e intrometido como você se tornaria no homem que está prestes a se tornar Hokag€e? Ainda mais sendo o homem que eu amo e que, em alguns meses, será o pai do pequeno fruto que está em meu ventre?- pensou, com as duas mãos sobre sua barriga de quase quatro meses.

Shizune entra na sala da Hokage acompanhada pelos outros kages. Tsunade retirou um livro que servia como chave para um corredor à esquerda da mesa da Hokage, no sentido de quem olha o gabinete partindo da porta para a janela. Neste corredor, havia uma escadaria que descia até uma sala de reuniões bem iluminada. Todos os Kages estavam no local. Gaara, Mei, Oonoki, A e o general Mifune do país do Ferro olhavam para a anfitriã para que esta começasse a reunião. A reunião começara burocrática, com cada um falando sobre os progressos da união das cinco grandes nações e eles contavam as contribuições de cada vila ninja. Diferente dos outros encontros, aquele seguia em um clima amistoso, pois era o primeiro dos muitos que irão ocorrer. Sendo a última a falar sobre as contribuições de  
cada vila, a Godaime Hokage solicitou para que cada equipe de cada vila tivesse, ao menos, um ninja com habilidades medicinais para prestar os primeiros socorros, sugestão aceita com unanimidade. Antes do fim, Tsunade revelou o verdadeiro motivo da reunião. Logo, mais um outro convidado para a reunião entrou no exato momento que a Hokage estava falando. Tratara-se de Naruto, que estava com Shizune na Sala da Hokage.

Tsunade: Por favor querido, sente-se.- solicitou para que Naruto sentasse na cadeira a qual ela mesma havia se sentado minutos antes- Alguns aqui já estão cientes de algumas coisas, mas gostaria de deixar dois avisos. Primeiro, esta é a minha primeira e última reunião como Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha. Segundo, o próximo Hokage será o meu noivo, Naruto. Meu casamento com ele será no fim de semana, praticamente encerrando o Festival Heiwa. E terceiro, eu não contei nem para o meu amado, mas estou grávida de gêmeos. E posso afirmar, sem sombra de dúvidas, de que trata-se de um casal.

Mei: Mas como você descobriu o sexo de, pelo menos, um dos bebês?

Tsunade: Simples, querida amiga. Nós, ninjas médicos, podemos reconhecer o sexo dos bebês através do chakra. Claro que esta técnica funciona melhor num estágio mais avançado da gravidez, um pouco após o sétimo mês. Mas, um pouco antes de começarmos esta reunião, coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha barriga e consegui sentir antecipadamente a natureza dos chakras, pois eles são descendentes dos clãs Senju e Uzumaki. E também, como dizem que instinto de mãe nunca falha...

Após este último comentário, todos na sala caíram na risada. Poucos minutos depois, Tsunade encerrou a reunião e convidou-os a ficarem para o Festival. Era certo que Gaara e Mei iriam ficar pois eram amigos mais próximos dos dois e seriam padrinhos de casamento. Quanto aos outros, como tinham outros compromissos pré-agendados, apenas lamentaram o fato de não poderem ficar no local e desejaram felicidades aos loiros. Os dias se passaram e o festival ocorreu normalmente. Muita música, comidas diversas e os mais variados tipos de bebidas (sempre no melhor estilo oriental). Após a festa, o próprio senhor feudal do País do Fogo chamou a atenção dos presentes até o centro do salão, onde Naruto e Tsunade, ambos de branco, respeitando uma antiga tradição Senju (de que os noivos só  
poderiam se casar de branco para que possa atrair a felicidade ao casal). Após o tradicional "que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre", era hora dos votos.

Sr. Feudal: Tsunade, promete cuidar de Naruto, amando-o, respeitando-o nas bonanças e nas adversidades, entregando sua vida por ele, se necessário assim for, enquanto ambos viverem?

Tsunade: Sim.

Sr. Feudal: Naruto, promete cuidar de Tsunade, amando-a, respeitando-a nas bonanças e nas adversidades, entregando sua vida por ela, se necessário assim for, enquanto ambos viverem?

Naruto: Sim.

A grande surpresa ficara por conta de Akamaru, que entrara carregando uma almofada com o par de anéis em cima. Cada anel dourado tinha os seguintes dizeres em sua borda interna: "NaruTsu, o casal do renascimento". Cada um pegou sua aliança e posicionou suas mãos para que pudessem colocar os anéis um na mão esquerda do outro.

Tsunade: Com esta aliança, eu uno a minha alma à sua e, com todas as forças que possuo, irei amá-lo, respeitá-lo e cuidá-lo por todos os dias da minha vida. Este é o símbolo do meu amor por você, Naruto. E, através desta aliança, me esposo contigo.

Naruto: Com esta aliança, eu uno a minha alma à sua e, com todas as forças que possuo, irei amá-la, respeitá-la e cuidá-la por todos os dias da minha vida. Este é o símbolo do meu amor por você, Tsunade. E, através desta aliança, me esposo contigo.

Sr. Feudal: Pelos poderes a mim concedidos pela Vontade do Fogo e pela Constituição de nosso país, eu vos declaro oficialmente casados. Pode beijar a noiva.

Para selar o casamento, Naruto e Tsunade não tardaram muito a se beijarem apaixonadamente enquanto todos os presentes aplaudiam de pé. Tsunade não se conteve e deixou uma lágrima cair de cada um dos olhos enquanto inclinava-se lateralmente para aproveitar melhor o beijo. Desde a morte de Dan, ela jamais pensou em que poderia amar novamente, até que um certo ninja hiperativo cabeça-oca entrou em sua vida e mostrou que a vida pode ser mais vivida se esperarmos menos dela. Com esta frase, ambos selaram o  
matrimônio.

UM MÊS DEPOIS...

A neve cobria as ruas e telhados de Konoha. Todos os moradores se surpreenderam da forma como Naruto havia aprendido muito bem as funções de Hokage. Finalmente, ele havia realizado seus sonhos: mesmo antes de ser Hokage, ele havia conquistado o respeito de todos, não só de sua vila, como também de todo o mundo ninja. Além disso, ele se casou com a mulher mais linda de toda a vila e seria pai em breve. Shizune continuara com sua função de assistente do Hokage até tirar sua licença maternidade. Durante este tempo, ela estava grávida de Iruka e iria passar seu bastão para Konohamaru, a pedido do próprio Naruto. Até que ambos são surpreendidos por Yugao, que vestia seu uniforme ANBU, porém não estava de máscara. Ela trazia um recado sobre Tsunade.

Naruto: O que hove, Yugao?

Yugao: Senhor Hokage, a senhora Tsunade acabou de dar entrada no Hospital de Konoha.

Naruto: COMO É QUE É- questionou, abalando-se pela notícia.

Yugao: A senhora Tsunade havia me pedido para trazer algumas frutas pois sua gravidez começava a consumir muito chakra dela. E isto a deixava um pouco enfraquecida às vezes. Quando eu voltei para a sua residência, encontrei-a desacordada na cozinha. Daí a levei o mais rápido possível para que Sakura possa tratar melhor dela.

Naruto: Fez muito bem, Yugao. Estou indo para lá agora mesmo.

Logo, Naruto usou seu Hiraishin no Jutsu para transportar ele e Yugao até o hospital enquanto Shizune organizara a sala. Eles chegaram na recepção e foram de encontro à funcionaria.

Naruto: Viemos aqui para visitar uma paciente. O nome dela é Tsunade Senju.

Recepcionista: O horário de visitas acabou há quatro horas. Mas, por tratar-se de uma emergência, quem sou eu de deter a única pessoa que pode salvá-la.

Naruto: SALVÁ-LA? COMO ASSIM?

Recepcionista: Acompanhe-me, senhor Hokage.

Os três foram até a sala onde Tsunade estava. A Senju estava deitada e seu aspecto não era nada bom. A pele enrugada e fria era apenas um dos sinais de que a chama de sua vida e a de seus bebês estava quase por extinguir-se. Sakura estava com as mãos no rosto e chorava copiosamente, sendo amparada por sua assistente Karin. Ao ver tal cena, o Rokudaime Hokage não se conteve e caiu aos prantos, sendo amparado por Yugao. Até que uma voz muito conhecida por ele começou a falar. Tratava-se da própria Kurama, que compadecera desta situação e logo teve uma ideia.

[Mente de Naruto]

Kurama: Garoto, deixe comigo.

Naruto: Como assim Kurama?

Kurama: Eu sei o que fazer. Você só precisa colocar as mãos no ventre de sua amada. Eu irei cuidar do resto.

Naruto: Mas isso não pode ser prejudicial a todos nós?

Kurama: Este é um risco que iremos correr.- disse, num tom de despedida- Sei que, de uma forma ou de outra, iríamos chegar a este momento. Está na hora de despedir-me de você. Confie em mim, será melhor para todos que eu deixe seu corpo e vá cuidar de quem precisa de meus poderes regenerativos. E, se não nos vermos mais dentro de sua mente, você ainda pode me ver em minha forma humana... papai.

Naruto: Tem certeza disso? Tem certeza de que você quer ser minha filha?

Kurama: Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas.

[De volta ao plano físico]

Naruto fez o que Kurama havia ordenado. Posicionou-se ao lado de Tsunade e colocou suas mãos sobre o seu ventre. Os dois loiros foram envoltos por uma aura alaranjada enquanto Sakura e Yugao estavam boquiabertas com a situação. O atual Hokage echou os olhos e sentiu Kurama saindo de seu corpo. Em uma ocasião normal, ao término da extração, Naruto morreria. Mas como tudo isto está sendo feito para salvar três vidas, nada acontecia com o Uzumaki. O processo demorou aproximadamente cinco minutos até que a aura se dispersasse. Por causa de tamanho esforço, o loiro acabou desmaiando, porém respirava com certa dificuldade. Enquanto cuidavam de Naruto, a pele de Tsunade se rejuvenescera e voltava ao mesmo aspecto que era antes de começar a ter estas complicações. Naruto também estava bem. Aos poucos, a Senju abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no hospital. Era impossível Sakura e Yugao esconderem o sorriso por vê-la bem.

Tsunade: O q-que aconteceu? O-onde estão meus filhos?- disse, com bastante diiculdade.

Sakura: Mestra, seus filhos estão bem. O chakra da Kurama foi o suficiente para restaurar seu corpo e o deles. Enquanto a senhora  
descansava, eu pude perceber que seus dois pequenos tesouros estão saudáveis.

Tsunade: E quanto ao meu marido?

Sakura: Ele fez um grande esforço para salvar a vocês três. Em condições normais, isso poderia matá-lo. Mas já que estamos falando do senhor Hokage...

As três riram e, sem querer, acabaram acordando Naruto. O Uzumaki logo encarou as duas que apontaram para a cara de Tsunade. Ao ver sua esposa, o loiro não se conteve e acabou beijando a Senju. Em poucos instantes, o barulho das explosões de fogos de artifício anunciava a chegada do Natal. Ao encerrar o beijo, Naruto sussurrou no ouvido da antiga Hokage.

Naruto: Feliz Natal, meu amor.

Tsunade, com os olhos lacrimejando: Feliz Natal, meu herói. Minha vida. Meu tudo. Meu Naruto.

Sakura e Yugao abraçaram o casal. Na manhã seguinte, Tsunade ganhou alta do Hospital e voltou à sua nova casa junto de seu marido. Ao adentrarem na sala, eles são recepcionados pelos seus amigos. Uma faixa no meio da sala era estendida com os dizeres: "Feliz Natal, senhor e senhora Hokage. Sejam bem-vindos ao lar do clã Uzumaki-Senju". Quatro meses depois, Tsunade dá a luz aos gêmeos Kurama e Jiraiya.


	12. Epílogo- Parte 1

Vila Oculta da Folha, dias atuais. Quinze anos se passaram desde o fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Naruto havia conseguido realizar seu maior sonho, ser reconhecido por todos e ter se tornado o novo Hokage. De quebra, ele conseguiu resgatar uma já conformada Tsunade e fazer com que a mesma pudesse realizar os sonhos que não foram concretizados com Dan e Jiraiya. Outros casais ainda acabariam se formando em companhia ao casal Uzumaki-Senju. Sasuke e Sakura, Kiba e Hinata, Rock Lee e Tenten, Iruka e Shizune, Asuma e Kurenai, Kakashi e Anko, Chouji e Karui, Sai e Ino, Shikamaru e Temari... Até o ressurreto Neji, depois de ser nomeado o novo patriarca do clã Hyuuga (a pedido da própria Hinata, diga-se de passagem), se acertou com Karin. E claro que não podemos nos esquecer de Gaara e Matsuri.

Era uma tranquila noite de início de primavera. Em sua nova residência oficial, Naruto e Tsunade dormiam tranquilamente. Ambos estavam enrolados apenas por um fino lençol de seda que cobria seus corpos nus. O sorriso em ambas as faces dos loiros demonstrara que a noite anterior havia sido bastante tórrida. O atual ocupante do posto acariciava as belas madeixas loiras de sua Rainha das Lesmas enquanto a mesma guiava lentamente a sua destra em torno do ombro esquerdo do herói da guerra. Ambos os olhares se cruzaram e os sorrisos continuavam a preencher os rostos.

Tsunade: Sabe querido, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde quando eu voltei à vila. Seu sorriso, sua determinação, a forma como você me chamava de vovó Tsunade... Sabe, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você...

Naruto: Pois é, eu também posso dizer que você foi, é e sempre será especial na minha vida, meu amor. Não só para mim, mas para Kurama, Jiraiya e Boruto.

Após mais um beijo apaixonado, o casal volta a dormir. Na tarde da segunda-feira seguinte, Naruto é surpreendido por Tsunade, que entra na sala do Hokage acompanhada de três jovens ninjas com uma caraterística em comum: ambos tinham um colar com uma figura específica. Um deles tinha uma miniatura de uma espada, o outro tinha um magatama e a terceira tinha um escudo.


	13. Epílogo- Parte 2: Tesouros Sagrados

Prédio do Fogo, dias atuais. Naruto encontra-se reunido com Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke e três chuunins. Quinze anos depois da Quarta Guerra Ninja, o Time 7 (que virou o Time Kakashi) ficou conhecido como o Time dos Filhos da Profecia, haja visto que tinham os descendentes diretos do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. O atual hokage olha para os jovens ninjas e revela sua decisão junto de sua amada esposa e de seus melhores amigos, que também são seus conselheiros pessoais.

Naruto: Bem, o Time Konohamaru é bem promissor. Até me lembro de um certo time dos tempos do saudoso terceiro hokage. Lembranças à parte, está na hora de definirmos sobre o caminho de vocês. Agora, vamos às apresentações conforme o registro de estudante na Academia Ninja. Primeiro: Kai Kirishima, do clã Kusanagi. Possuiu a terceira melhor média de sua classe e já desenvolveu bastante o elemento fogo (Katon). Segundo: Ryuji Yagami, herdeiro do clã Yasakani. Luta num estilo de taijutsu conhecido como "garras do lobo assassino da meia-noite", se é que este é mesmo o nome desse estilo marcial. É tipo como se fosse um "punho gentil" dos Hyuugas, só que mais devastador. Foi o segundo aluno com a melhor média em sua classe na sua época. Pode combinar jutsus no estilo fogo (Katon) e relâmpago (Raiton), o que faz com que ele possa utilizar jutsus no estilo chama (Enton). E agora, nossa menina prodígio. Athena Kagura, do clã Yata. Primeira na média geral, é uma especialista em selos (fuiijutsus), parecendo até uma Uzumaki da antiga Vila Oculta do Turbilhão, no País do Redemoinho. Até chegando a desenvolver um talento para ninjutsus médicos.

De repente, Naruto para de falar e encara a todos. A decisão está tomada e falta apenas o Hokage comunicá-la oficialmente.

Naruto: Então é isto. É hora da decisão. Se os alertas de Kaguya estiverem certos, uma ameaça maior do que ela irá surgir. Disto, será preciso treinarmos até o limite três ninjas específicos que, na hora certa, irão despertar o poder que selou este mal há 1800 anos.  
Sasuke: E então, senhor hokage, já se decidiu?  
Naruto: Sim, meu caro amigo. Você ficará responsável pelo treino de Ryuji. Sakura supervisionará o desenvolvimento de Athena e quanto a você, Kai, irá aprender com um dos mais fortes ninjas de todos os tempos, se não o mais forte. Tirando o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, é claro.  
Tsunade: Querido, e quem seria ele?  
Naruto: O pai aqui, é claro- respondendo, batendo no peito.  
Todos: Convencido...- replicaram, cada um com uma gota na cabeça.

Todo mundo riu da forma como esta conversa se desenrolou até que as últimas instruções fossem dadas. Naruto logo volta a se posicionar como o hokage, apesar de toodos ali já o conhecerem praticamente desde o seu nascimento.

Naruto: Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Minha querida Tsunade ficará responsável pela chefia do hospital de nossa vila e o Kakashi ficará responsável por capitanear a ANBU nos próximoos três anos. Agora que vocês conhecem seus novos senseis, estão todos dispensados.

Assim que todos foram embora, Tsunade retornou até o gabinete de seu marido para uma última conversa, não mais como hokage e a ninja que o serve, mas como marido e mulher.

Tsunade: Sabe amor, eu estava pensando numa coisa: se você irá treinar o Kai, como vai ficar a relação com as nossas crianças?  
Naruto: Meu amor, eu não vou sair da vila. Além do mais, nossos três filhos já estão quase virando chuunin e já está na hora de eles seguirem o caminho ninja deles. Além do mais o pai aqui não irá sair da vila. Eu posso muito bem conciliar a rotina de hokage com os treinos. Ou se esqueceu que eu posso fazer o jutsu clones das sombras?  
Tsunade: Ah, tá. Eis o homem que foi o principal pilar para a formação da Aliança Shinobi da Quarta Guerra Ninja. E o homem que conquistou meu coração.- sorriu apaixonadamente  
Naruto: Amor, não faz assim que sou capaz de fazer certas coisas que não posso fazer aqui por estar no trabalho.  
Tsunade: Coisas? Que tipo de coisas?- questionou-o  
Naruto: Coisas que eu prefiro fazer contigo em casa, lá no nosso ninho de amor.  
Tsunade: Será que eu posso ter uma prévia, pelo menos?- perguntou, encarando-o maliciosamente. Mal sabiam eles dos perigos que rondariam o mundo shinobi, a partir da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Naruto e Tsunade não resistiram e deram um beijo apaixonado lá mesmo. Enfim, este beijo marcou o fim de uma etapa e o início de uma nova.


End file.
